


The Cowboy on Valley Lane

by writing_ramblings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Detective Reyes, Genji76 is kinda minor in the main story but will have one or two side stories involving around them, Jesse goes as Joel in the main story, M/M, Mention of mild violence at the end of the main/first story, Modern Era, One-Sided Attraction, Prostitute McCree, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, pinning, pinning Gabe, switch McCree, swith Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: The detective looks back at the bathroom and then at Joel. He shouldn't even be considering it, but the thought of doing anything with Joel in such a risky place, with Jack around, makes him forget why he’s there. Which is dangerous. Sometimes Gabriel wonders why he’s working for the law. And what kind of power Joel has over them to make him do this things.He walks backwards and opens the door to the bathroom. Joel laughs and enters, the detective follows and locks the door before the cowboy’s hands are on him, but Gabriel grabs his wrists and turns him around, against the sink. “What do you want?” Gabe practically growls in his ear.“Just touch me,” Joel begs.Gabriel works from behind, roughly unbuttoning the cowboy’s pants and pulling his hardening cock out. He starts stroking it until its rock hard and starts jerking for more attention, but Gabe won't give it, not now. Joel stiffens a moan as he leans his head against the mirror over the sink. It isn’t long before Gabe’s own cock starts feeling trapped in his pants, and he takes it out, releasing Joel and both come face to face. He wraps his hand around both cocks, and Joel already looks delirious enough before Gabe starts stroking.





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd but I tried to edit as best as I could. Any mistakes, feel free to let me know and I will fix them as soon as i can :)

Gabriel Reyes has worn a badge for 20 years of his life. He has climbed through others, used methods that might not be the best, but he still has earned his position. Sometimes he follows the rules by the book, and gets the job done like he’s supposed to. But other time plans have to change to get results. Even with the golden badge in his pocket, he can’t quite call himself innocent; he has needs, like any other human. Hungers he needs to satisfy, and he will search any means to do so.

Prostitution is illegal in Los Angeles, but Gabriel doesn’t see the point of it being so. For him, as long as the person gives their consent and they’re overage, it’s their decision, their business, and their problem. He’s sure the one he has been eyeing isn’t underage - he’s almost as tall and wide as Reyes himself.  Gabriel has seen him come and go with strangers without a fuss; even heard him deny clients when he’s on a break or doesn’t want to.  The man speaks to the other male and female prostitutes whenever they walk by or share the street without arguing about stepping in their turf. Those aren’t the signs of someone being forced to bring in a certain amount of money every night; Gabriel would’ve noticed red flags by now.

The first time Gabriel had passed by Valley Lane had been to scout the area. He saw the man wearing a cowboy hat and smoking, nothing suspicious.  Gabriel was tasked with a job on that same street a few nights later, and saw him again. The sight of the man and the way he was positioned by the edge of the sidewalk, all tall, with straight posture and facing into the light of the lamp, Gabriel knew he wasn’t a normal by standard.

Reyes drove by almost every night, sometimes he saw the cowboy, sometimes he didn’t. A few times he waited, parked at a burger joint, Jimmy’s, where he could see the tall stranger passing by with smoke from his cigar trailing behind. The clothing he wore was always alluring: v-necks or button ups with the first two undone exposing a hairy chest and dark skin. The sleeves were always rolled up, showing off his thick arm, and jeans that could easily distract Gabriel, tight and darkly colored. Gabriel hadn’t noticed at first glance until the cowboy grabbed his cigar with his left arm, it was a prosthetic. Yet it was just as well formed as the flesh one, and it seemed he wasn’t afraid to show it.

Gabriel was no saint. He loved sex, especially when the weeks were busy or rough. He was familiar with one night stands and always managed to slip away before his lover-for-the-night woke up. But this type of one night stand would be new.

He starts the car and leaves Jimmy’s parking lot at a normal speed, slowing down as he nears the cowboy, who’s walking down the sidewalk with his back turned to Reyes. The man looks back and smiles when the car comes to a stop.

“Evening, Sugar,” the cowboy greets as he steps closer to the vehicle.

“Are you free right now?” Gabriel asks, not knowing how to start.

The man scoffs, almost laughing, “Fer the right amount.”

Gabriel doesn’t know how to respond, he just nods for him to get in.

The cowboy slips into the car with ease, used to the routine. Gabriel doesn’t drive far, he already has a spot: an abandoned car repair shop. He has heard this is where most of his colleagues catch these sort of acts. Since he knows they’re in the middle of shift change, he has time to sneak out before he’s noticed. He parks the car inside the graffiti decorated building and turns it off.

“What’ll it be, Sweetheart?” The cowboy asks, actually looking interested in what Gabe wants.

“Blowjob,” Gabriel answers, maybe too bluntly, but the man shifts to face him.

“Comin’ right up.” He takes his hat off and places it on the dashboard. His head is covered in messy dark brown locks and a desire to touch them stirs inside of Gabriel.

The cowboy wets his lips before he begins and Gabriel lets himself relax on the seat as his jeans open under the man’s fingers. He starts with a lick to the shaft, his tongue moving up then down and a bit to the side. The tip of his tongue flicks at Gabriel’s head and the detective can’t stop the sigh escaping his mouth. The man continues to toy with Gabriel’s cock before he plants a sweet kiss on its head and takes it in his mouth.

At first, it’s nothing special. It’s warm and moist. He sucks like every other man Gabriel has encountered, but he’s not as needy as he expected him to be. He takes his time picking up pace, which makes Gabriel wonder if the man does it for money, or because he simply loves it. Gabriel lets his hand fall softly on the cowboy’s hair, petting it lightly, letting him know he’s doing well.

Until Gabriel feels the light brush of teeth and a tingling sensation dances all through his body. It happens again after a while and Gabriel moans happily as he grips onto the man’s hair. It’s as soft as it looks, but a lot thicker than he expected. His hand could get lost in it and a part of him loves it. He can only imagine all the places he could grab and which ones would make the cowboy do what, like a puppet under his fingers.

The man’s tongue starts moving more, like it’s telling a tale that simply won’t end. Now Gabriel is sure this man loves what he does. He savors Gabriel’s cock like he had been thirsting for it since before he ever met him. Like it was the first human contact he has had in weeks. His eyelids flutter as he moans around Gabriel, making the detective tremble and melt into the car seat. Gabriel brushes a few locks of hair away from the man’s face when he tilts it to the side; he is certainly handsome. A piece of art. It was one of the reasons why Gabriel had been attracted to him. Surely he could go to a bar and win over a few hearts, along with breaking in a few beds.

The man opens his eyes as he pulls off, his pupils blown wide with lust and he smiles before giving Gabriel’s shaft a kiss then swallows him again. He works faster, better, and almost makes Gabriel howl in his seat. The man’s tongue swipes out to collect the pre on Gabriel’s cock, then he dives back in to finish the job. There is a blinding light as Gabriel comes, and the air in the car is suddenly thick. He gasps and blinks rapidly, trying to see through the stars in his eyes. Joel keeps going, trying to suck him dry, to drink the life out of Gabriel.

He finally ceases, kissing Gabriel’s softening cock one last time before licking his lips and settling back in his seat. He fixes his hair with his fingers, and places the hat back on while Gabriel watches him with heavy eyelids.  He inhales softly, and the detective fishes his wallet from his back pocket and pays the man.

“Thank you, partner,” the cowboy says as he pockets the money. The words almost make Gabriel laugh.

“Do I take you back to your spot?”

The man looks around the area and curls his lip. “Nah, I’ll take a walk around this part. See what I can find.”

Gabriel nods and unlocks the door for him. The man quickly gets out, but peeks his head back in. “Have a good night, now.” He closes the door and walks away, turning out of the building and quickly vanishing from Gabriel’s view.

Gabriel’s hands shake as he pulls on his seatbelt, and when they settle on the steering wheel, they feel numb. Or like something’s missing. He takes a few more seconds to regain himself, then drives off. He doesn’t see the cowboy, nor does he pass by his usual spot. He drives directly to his apartment, and follows his routine for the night. He falls asleep to the memory of the man’s mouth on him.

\---

It’s almost a week before Gabriel comes near where the cowboy stands. A robbery takes place a few streets down Valley Lane and someone ends up dead. Gabriel and his partner, Jack Morrison, are called to investigate the crime scene. The man’s body still lies almost in the middle of the street, a white sheet over him and blood stains a few feet away. The body has a number 1 tab by its side, while the blood a number 2. There’s a necklace and some rings a few feet away, labeled number 3.

Jack, a blonde man, scans the jewels with his baby blue eyes. The diamonds reflect on them before he takes a photo.

“Anders Wilton, 47,” Gabriel says as he approaches his partner. “Tried to stop the robber and got himself killed.”

Jack straightens up, “I wish more people stopped wanting to be heroes. You see a lot of cases like this.”

Gabriel nods, “And from what I gather, he wasn’t a saint. People who knew him say it surprised he did that.”

Jack raises an eyebrow at him, “And we’re sure he tried to stop the robber?”

“That’s what witnesses say,” Gabriel responds as he reads through his small notebook with reports by witnesses and other images police officers had gathered. Along with a printed screen capture of a security camera nearby.

“Was he alone?”

“His daughter was in the market.” Gabriel points to said place across from them, a 24 hour small market, but now closed for the day due to the incident.

“Ah,” Jack looks back at the man. “Maybe he thought she could get hurt.”

“Instead, she watched daddy died.”

“Gabriel,” Jack whispers sharply.

“Did they took his blood sample?” Gabriel ignores him as he crunches down near the blood stains.

“Yes, they confirmed it’s his.”

“Did they checked his pockets?”

“Only his wallet was there and his phone in hand,” Jack answers as he points at the cellphone by the man’s body, screen shattered.

Gabriel hums, “His daughter stated he always carries a small knife; makes him feel safe.”

“Well it wasn’t there,” Jack says before he looks around, seeing if the object could be near.

“Shouldn’t be far.” Gabriel also starts looking. Then he spots drops of blood further away, they aren’t labeled and out of the ‘caution’ tape section. “C’mon.”

Both detectives reach the spot and see without touching. There’s more blood, but this bit had been stepped on, maybe during the early hours after the crime took place. Gabriel traces his fingers around the stain and looks ahead, he swears there’s another patch of blood on the way to an alley. He straightens and paces towards direction, Jack follows shortly. They enter the alley where they see more blood until they reach a bag. It’s bloody and there’s one earring left behind.

“I think Anders injured the culprit,” Gabriel theorizes.

“Pretty badly. Must’ve been desperate to hide the jewels somewhere.” Jack looks around, there are no fire escapes, windows or doors he would’ve been able to reach alone. They check the trash nearby, but find nothing. Jack calls over the people in white again and they collect the bag in a plastic one, and the earring.

“If we had the knife Mr. Wilton had, would be a sure find,” Jack comments as they exit the alley.

“I’m sure that blood belongs to the killer, no way could he have carried that much of Wilton’s on him,” Gabriel adds.

After more searching with no results except a ring they also take as evidence, they return to Jack’s car and leave for the station. Gabriel is pleased his partner isn’t in the mood to scope the area, he doesn’t want to see the cowboy, even if it’s in broad daylight. He doesn’t want to see the empty spot, or it’ll shatter the fantasy of picking him up again later that night.

\---

The cowboy is there when Gabriel goes. He sees him getting down from a car and his thrill fades thinking the man might not be in the mood or ready for another customer. But when Gabriel slows down and the cowboy sees him, he smile.

“Another round?” The cowboy asks just as bright as their first night.

Gabriel only smiles and opens the door for him from inside. They go to the same spot and the man works on Gabriel until he falls apart. The routine is different. This time, the man works faster at the start, enthusiastic and eager, like he didn’t get what he wanted from the person he was with before. Pride swells on Gabriel as the cowboy chokes on his cock, knowing he makes the younger man hunger for him. But when Gabriel is almost at his peak, the bastard slows down and teases him, too comfortably. Gabriel is in no hurry to correct him, he only pets his soft, brown hair and sighs praises. Only once does he actually speak, “Can you please…?” Gabriel swallows.

The man raises his head, eyes lustful and grin devilish. “Please what, Darlin’?”

“Your teeth, like you did last time.”

The man chuckles, “Whatever you want, handsome.”

The cowboy continues his work normally for a few seconds before his teeth caress Gabriel’s twitching cock. He moans and his hand wants to pull at the man’s hair. The air is already thick around him and if he thinks about the time before, he won’t last long. He wants to fuck into the man’s mouth. Hold him still and chase his own orgasm. Hear him choke and moan, let the vibration of his sounds finish the job. Instead Gabriel sits tight and lets his fingers tangle into the cowboy’s hair as he does his job.

He comes with a white flash behind his eyelids and his lungs burst into flames. His cock twitches inside the cowboy’s mouth as he continues sucking him, drinking every drop of come he can take. Gabriel lets him finish, lets him lick every bit that spills down his shaft and allows the peppering of kisses the cowboy leaves.

“May I say, you have a pretty cock, Sugar,” the cowboy praises as he kisses it one more time and straightens.

“And you have a pretty mouth,” Gabriel says before he can stop himself, but the cowboy laughs.

“Thank you, Sweetheart. I’ll be here all week.”

\---

The bar is loud and crowded, but Gabriel can still hear his companions as they group drink at the count of three. Rein counts up and every glass of beer clicks together. The alcohol spills and splashes between the glasses before they’re chug down. Everyone drinks down in big gulps, but Rein finishes first, like always. Next to him comes Ana, then Gabriel, Torbjorn takes fourth spot, then Jack, and Fareeha—the recently college graduate and the reason they’re out celebrating—finishes her glass.

“Easy there, Fareeha. Or I might have to tear that recommendations letter.” Gabriel winks at her and the young woman laughs.

“Give me a break, Reyes,” Fareeha retorts with a grin. “I have no problem with pulling up all the things you’ve said about your boss to blackmail you.”

“She’s got the right idea,” Torb laughs.

Jack joins in, “I’ll even provide you with proof. You’ll fit right in with us.”

Ana Amari, Fareeha’s mother, places down her glass, “A true Amari.” Like her mother, Fareeha was in route to a career in life enforcement, already looking for a job opportunity at their own station. It’ll take her years to get to where Ana is, but Fareeha is more than capable of getting there when she’s ready.

“How do you feel?” Jack asks with a proud smile. He, like Gabriel, had seen Fareeha grow from a child to the young woman she is today.

“Accomplished,” she answers.

“And you should. All those years of hard work have paid off and you have a great chance of finding a spot. Whether is at our station or another,” Rein encourages.

“I’ve got this in the bag,” Fareeha scoffs as she elbows her mother, “I’ve learned from the best.”

“Glad you acknowledge it,” Ana smiles. “Before you know it, you will be in the field, collecting blood and zipping corpses into bags.”

“And that’s just the start of all the fun,” Gabriel adds. “I won’t spoil you with the blast I have filling paperwork.” The young woman laughs.

“You know how it is though, we can’t do much outside the letters,” Jack points out.

Fareeha smiles and nods, “And I appreciate it. Besides, I know I can get it without someone kissing ass for me.”

“Don’t let it fool you, Fareeha. He’ll be the first one to kiss up to Petras if you don’t get accepted,” Gabriel says as he stands up. Jack shoves him lightly as their friends laugh. “Everyone want another round?” They raise their empty glasses as an answer and he turns away to the bar. Everyone’s going with the regular beer, except Fareeha. He’ll make sure to get her favorite cocktail. He will slip it under the table like he used to do when he dined with the Amaris and she looked too stressful for her own good.

He orders the drinks and waits at the bar, with his elbows resting on the counter. He’s nodding lightly to the music and ignoring the crowd around him when someone bumps their elbow with his. The wall shatters and he looks at the cowboy, slipping on the stool beside him. His smirk is slick and alluring under the bar lights. Gabriel can’t help smiling back at him.

“What are you having?” The cowboy asks.

“Just a beer,” Gabriel nods towards the bartender, obviously working on his order.

“Just one?” the younger man laughs. The bartender places the glasses in front of Gabriel while another brings Fareeha’s cocktail. The cowboy slips in a couple of dollars on the counter and says to the bartender, “One of those is on me.”

“You don’t have to,” Gabriel says, but the bartender takes the money anyways.

“I want to. I was wonderin’ if I’d see you tonight, and here ya are.” The cowboy’s gaze travels down Gabriel’s body.

“It’s only been two days,” Gabriel recalls, but if he were honest, 48 hours were enough to miss the cowboy’s mouth on him.

“Yeah, but you’ve been a good costumer,” the other man responds.

Gabriel chuckles as he grabs one of the glasses and drinks, “You seem busy now.”

The cowboy nods, “I am. But I’ll be on the clock in two hours, what do ya say?”

Gabriel swallows and smiles before nodding, “Alright. See you then?”

The cowboy tips his hat, “Can’t wait.”

Gabriel smiles at him one more time before he sets off. He tries not to look back, but he can feel the cowboy’s eyes still on him, tracing his body until he’s lost in the crowd. When he returns to the table, it seems everyone is lost in conversation. Ana and Rein speak like they’re alone, while Fareeha asks Torb about his children. Jack is the only one grinning at Gabe. Reyes shoves a beer in his hand first before he hands the other drinks, including Fareeha, who beams and thanks him happily.

Gabriel hadn’t plan on being the designated driver, but now that he has a reason to, he only drinks that second glass of beer and watches the others drink away the night. He keeps passing Jack glass after glass, hoping he’ll forget and won’t realize Gabriel’s plan. By the end of the celebration, Jack’s too drunk to walk straight, but he does mention the handsome cowboy that was by Gabriel’s side.

“You’re hallucinating things. I’ll take you home,” Gabriel says as he pats him on the back before the group gets up from the table. They say their goodbyes before Torb’s daughter picks him and Rein up while the Amaris call an UBER. Gabriel eyes the bar one last time, but he doesn’t see the cowboy. More than two hours have passed since their encounter, he’s sure he will find him on his regular street.

He drops Jack at his bedroom, and leaves him mumbling things as he laughs. Gabriel locks the blonde’s apartment with his own key—they each have a key of the other’s place for emergencies—and makes his way back to his car. He knows he drives faster than usual, but it feels like time’s running out on him and the cowboy might disappear with the night.

The cowboy’s there when Gabriel arrives at Valley Lane, with a cigar and a smirk on his lips when he sees the car. This time, Gabriel takes him to his apartment. It’s too late to park at a shady, abandoned building. Besides, it’s time he finds out what else the cowboy can do.

“Nice place,” the cowboy comments as he gazes around the simple apartment before he looks back at Gabriel. “Got a roommate?”

Gabriel shakes his head as he locks and walks away from the door, “Just one bedroom.”

The cowboy laughs lightly, “The only one that matters.” The cowboy starts walking backwards into the hallway, into the darkness and Gabriel isn’t afraid to follow, with a wicked smile of his own.

“Seems I’ll become a regular of yours,” Gabriel confesses. “Is it okay to know your name?”

The cowboy’s head lowers, the rim of his head shielding his eyes, “Joel.”

“Joel,” Gabriel tests the name, hears how it sounds on his mouth. He isn’t sure if he gave him his real name or if it’s made up, by the way he says it, might be fake to protect his real identity. Gabriel understands, yet he says his own, “I’m Gabriel.” Joel’s back hits the closed door to Gabriel’s room and Gabriel doesn’t stop. He approaches the cowboy until his hands fall on his hips and his lips brush his neck. He feels Joel swallowing hard against his lips. “Is this fine?”

“I’ll tell you if it isn’t, Sugar,” Joel answers. Gabriel presses his mouth to the younger man’s neck and earns a moan in responds. He’s sure to keep his grip tight as he kisses him sweetly. He explores the cowboy’s neck and jaw while he allows him to roam. Gabriel uses one of his hands to find the knob and opens the door as he pushes Joel inside. He slams it behind them and his lips go for Joel’s, simply by habit. But the cowboy leans back. Gabriel doesn’t think much of it, it might be too personal for him. Gabriel settles for the younger man’s neck again, savoring his warm skin with a taste of sweat, a hint of smoke and some left over cologne Gabriel can’t describe at the moment, already too drunk on the rest of Joel’s smell.

Joel’s mechanical hand presses against Gabriel’s chest, the detective can’t quiet the small growl that comes from him and Joel chuckles to it before he says, “You better be okay with condom and lube, or this ain’t happening.”

Gabriel nods before he moves closer again and presses his lips to the younger man’s jaw, “You can tie my hands to a bed if you don’t want me touching you either, as long as you ride me.”

Joel’s chest vibrates with a laugh, “Maybe next time.”

Gabriel growls to the image of that happening and starts pushing Joel back again. They start pulling at each other’s clothes until the cowboy’s legs hit the bed and he falls backwards. Gabriel crawls on him, his nose brushes the cowboy’s shirt all over his stomach and chest as he unbuttons it. When it spreads apart, he goes down to kiss the trail of hair down to his crotch and up to his chest. Joel lets Gabriel explore his body, kiss and nibble a little on certain spots. He only reacts by caressing Gabriel’s arm and neck. Reyes jitters when the cold metal hand falls on the back of his neck, but it’s still slick and works naturally.

Gabriel kisses back down to his stomach as he unbuckles the cowboy’s belt and unbuttons his pants. Joel sits up quickly to pull Reyes’ shirt over his head and throw it across the room. He notices the guy hesitates and for the first time, Gabriel’s self-conscious about his scars. But Joel recovers and kisses the ones he can reach as his hands travel all over Gabriel’s hips and sides. Gabriel takes the hint when Joel’s fingers work faster on his pants and pulls them down. They finish undressing before the cowboy’s back hits the mattress again, a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms rest on his side. Gabriel kneels between the cowboy’s hairy thighs and passes a hand over the left one, lets his fingers feel the hairs and tease the inner thigh. Joel’s pupils are blown and his mouth opened as he pants. Gabriel must look just as desperate as him.

“Can you suck me on top?” Gabriel asks before he wets his lips.

Joel smirks, “C’mere. Been wantin’ to wrap these arms around those thighs since I saw you walking.”

Gabriel ignores the comment as he moves to saddle Joel’s chest. The younger man’s hands quickly move over the detective’s thighs as he admires them with his gaze. He looks hungrier than before and the way his tongue wets his lips also make him look like a thirsty man after wondering the desert. Gabriel almost feels bad for breaking the moment, but he’s paying the man by the hour. He grabs his hard cock and places it over the cowboy’s mouth. He gets the message and kisses Reyes up the shaft, it’s mouthed and sloppy, more like desperate. And it sets Gabriel’s groin on fire.

Joel takes the head, his lip round it perfectly and give it a little suck. Enough to make Gabriel hum with pleasure and clench his fists at his sides. Joel keeps teasing the crown of his cock, licking and circling it with his tongue. Gabriel feels the ghost of the cowboy’s teeth brush the head and moans as he leans his head back. He moves forward and the head touches the roof of Joel’s mouth, and it glides deeper. Joel sucks stronger as he licks around the shaft. His arms wrap tightly around Gabriel’s thighs, it forges into an iron grip when he pulls Reyes’ closer. The detective presses his fists to the mattress over Joel’s head as he bites his bottom lip. Still, Joel pulls him closer, until his balls are neatly settled on the cowboy’s chin. His beard tickling and adding more pleasure to the experience.

Joel moans as he savors Gabriel. The vibration rans from the detective’s cock, through his body, to his brain. He can feel chemicals releasing and mixing in his brain. His scalp tingles and his toes curl over the sheets. His knuckles are pale from gripping at the covers and one hand moves to Joel’s hair. The grip is lighter, but it still causes the younger man to grumble, sending another wave of shivers up Gabriel’s body that reaches his bones.

Joel knows how to work his tongue. He knows how to get his mouth hot and silk for his clients, but also sharp. His teeth grace Gabriel’s cock a few times, but the older man wants more. He tugs at the cowboy’s hair and he gets what he desires. Joel is here to please and he listen to body language well. Especially when Gabriel’s cock starts twitching in his mouth. He wants to drink Reyes dry. He takes every drop of pre and savors it in moaning appreciation.

Gabriel tries to pull back, but the cowboy’s grip remains locked. “Joel,” Gabriel growls, he feels so close, but he wants to feel the cowboy around his cock through another way.

Joel laughs as he releases him with a wet pop. He licks his lips and gives the twitching cock a kiss before Gabriel gets off as he grabs the lube and condoms. Reyes coats one his left index finger with lube and circles Joel’s hole as he slowly makes it to the center. He pokes it a few times before dipping it inside, which slips easier than it should. Seems the cowboy comes prepare already or had a first round before Reyes. The finger curls inside of Joel who hums as he bites his bottom lip and smirks to the pleasure.

“Yer payin’ me, Darlin’. Shouldn’t I be the one makin’ ya feel good?”

“You have, this is a little reward before you do again.” Gabriel smiles as he curls his finger completely, making a statement. Joel gasps when a second finger joins in and Gabriel scissors him. Joel stretches nicely around his digits and it only turns Gabriel’s desire into something feral. He just wants to take him already, make him scream as he uses him. “You are so ready, aren’t you?”

Joel scoffs, “Kinda of a job requirement.”

Reyes raises an eyebrow, how dare this man sass him like that. He sharply goes deeper and curls his lips. “I’m not paying you to talk. Just to keep my cock warm.”

“Anythin’ ya want—ah!” Joel gasps when Gabriel jams his fingers in him again.

“I want you on your hands and knees,” Gabriel orders as he toys with Joel’s hole a bit more and pulls away for good.

Joel does as he is told and displays himself in front of Gabriel. The detective rubs one of his ass cheeks and squeezes lightly before he positions himself and holds his heavy, leaking cock to Joel’s hole. He almost forgets the condom and it takes a bit of him to restrain himself back. Once he slips it on, and coats it with lube, he’s ready and doesn’t let anything stop him. The head goes through easily and he lets it set, allows Joel to get used to it and stretch nicely around it. When it feels like it’s enough, Gabriel goes deeper, he doesn’t stop until his hips meet Joel’s ass. His fingers dig in the younger man’s brown skin, wanting to leave dark spots until morning.

He grabs the cowboy’s left shoulder before he starts thrusting forward. He holds Joel steady, keeps him in place for him to enjoy. He fucks into harder, grunts on every move and grips tighter, until it feels like his fingernails might pierce skin. He loosens the grip and goes to hold behind Joel’s neck. He slows down his pace, but every time he rams into Joel, it comes stronger. Like a tidal wave crashing with the cowboy, causing him to scream—not the type Gabriel wants. These screams and moans are fake, or exaggerated. The cowboy might be enjoying it, but it’s mostly a show at the moment. Gabriel will bring the real screams out of him soon. If not tonight, then another time.

The bed rocks under them and Joel gasps to the sudden fire in their skin. Gabriel bites his own lip, needing something between his teeth. If he could, he would lean down and bite at the crook of the cowboy’s neck and not let go until he came. He can’t help himself and turns the cowboy on his side, and lifts hit right leg up so he can have better access. This causes a real scream from Joel and Gabriel smiles to the praise. He holds on to the cowboy’s leg as he thrusts faster, deeper, and circles his hips when he’s inside. The walls vibrate with their sounds and every other obscene noise their bodies make together.

“I’m so close,” Gabriel mutters as his eyes close.

“Come fer me, Darlin’,” Joel whispers. “You feel s’good fuckin’ me like an animal.”

Gabriel grabs Joel’s cock, which has been wiping for attention. The hold makes Joel yelp and moans when Gabriel starts stroking him. But Gabriel still fucks him in search of his own orgasm. He’s only paying some attention to Joel’s cock because he knows he will feel a little bad if he came and left him unfinished.

Gabriel feels Joel’s cock palpitating in his hand as he strokes faster. Joel moans, more real than before. And his eyes shine with lust. His lips are swollen from biting them and Gabriel’s must look the same, maybe worse. He wants to kiss them, taste the red and make Joel’s match his, but he stops himself and keeps using the younger man’s body. Gabriel lets Joel’s leg drop and leans forward, their chest touch as Gabriel buries him in the mattress.

“Fuck, Sugar,” Joel rambles against his ear. The fire in Gabriel rises and he shoves deeper and harshly. He feels Joel finishing, cum spreading between their stomachs. Gabriel growls in frustration as he continues his thrusts.

He finally reaches the climax and groans in the air as he thrusts one last time, deep in Joel. He wishes he could see the white dripping out of his gaping hole. He lets himself hope that maybe one day he will get to, even if it’ll cost him extra. He pulls out and drops by Joel’s side to regain air while the semen on his stomach cools.

“Sorry about that,” Joel says as he sits up.

“I don’t mind,” Gabriel says and he means it. Not so surprise, Joel quickly finds the bathroom and cleans himself. He’s back on his jeans in no time. Gabriel gets up and cleans himself, as well as looking for some cash from his dresser. “How much?”

“$200,” Joel answers as he buttons his pants, purposely looking away. Gabriel takes the opportunity to get the money out of the third drawer and counts the twenty dollar bills before handing the amount. Joel takes them with a nod and a smile, “Thank ya kindly.”

“Give me a minute and I’ll drive you back,” Gabriel offers as he grabs his pants.

“No worries, you were my last fer tonight,” Joel says as he pulls out his phone. “My roommate will get me.”

“Alright, as long as you don’t die. Otherwise I’d have to get another good mouth.”

Joel laughs, “I’m sure yer cock can bring me back to life.”

Gabriel grimaces, “I’m not getting it anywhere near your corpse.”

Joel laughs louder and puts on his hat, “Noted.”

\---

Next time Joel steps foot in Gabriel’s apartment, they don’t make it to the bedroom. He takes the cowboy on the couch. It had been a long day and he just wanted his frustrations to leave his body by using someone else’s. Joel was perfect for it. And he never complained, as long as Gabriel followed the few rules Joel had set, things would go smoothly—or roughly, depending on Gabriel’s mood. And tonight he wanted it rough. He hadn’t felt the cowboy around him in a week. His body was aching for a release and something to sink his nails to. Someone to hold and trap as he fucked into them. Joel moaned against the wall, one fist against it and he even hit it a few times. Gabriel can’t tell if he’s faking it or if the pleasure really has him losing it.

Gabriel’s phone rings, but he doesn’t even look. He fucks faster into Joel, makes him hiccup with every thrusts, enough for his voice to drown the ringtone. He’s sure both look a mess, pants to their ankles, Joel’s shirt open in front and Reyes’ still on. He doesn’t notice when his phone stops, only when it rings again.

“Fuck,” Gabriel hisses, harshly thrusting into Joel.

“You gonna take that?” Joel laughs, but gasps when another deep thrust comes.

“Not until I’m done,” Gabriel growls as he buckles his hips faster.

He comes with a gasp and he’s sure Joel does too, but the younger man bites his lips to quiet the cry. His phone rings again and Gabriel pulls away, his cock easily slipping from Joel’s body. The younger man whines as Gabriel answers the phone, “Yeah?”

“Finally!” Jack answers from the other line. “They need us back at the station. I’m already close to your place.”

Gabriel chews on his bottom lip and looks at Joel, pulling up his pants and making his way to the bathroom. “I was showering, I’ll be down in a moment.”

“See you then,” Jack says lastly before hanging up.

“You got to wait after I leave before coming out of the building,” Gabriel tells Joel at the door of the bathroom.

“Husband or wife comin’?” Joel jokes as he steps out, buttoning up his shirt.

“If you ask any of my friends, they’ll say husband,” Gabriel follows. “Got to help a friend with something.”

“Fine by me. I’ll wait in the lobby until you leave,” Joel smiles as both make their way back to the living room. Gabe looks for his wallet and pays the man so he can leave his apartment and he can get dress. He adds a coat to his outfit, can’t have Joel noticing the guns, the badge and the other accessories that scream ‘detective’ on him.

He notices Joel in the lobby, leaning from a wall and browsing on his phone. But he pays him no mind, just like the cowboy does too. He gets into Jack’s car and he’s glad they drive away fast. Jack doesn’t waste time when they get called and pays attention to nothing else but the road ahead. He makes sure to look back before they turn the corner and catches sight of the cowboy leaving the building.

\---

“I was thinking,” Joel says as he pulls up his shirt, surrounded by Gabriel’s furniture, while the older man does the same. “I can give you my number, cut time short.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at him as he unzips his pants, “How so?”

“Well, if my usual spot is out of your way, we can meet here instead, or somewhere close to where you wanna go.”

“Could work,” Gabriel answers as he moves closer to the cowboy and places a hand over his chest, “Remind me when I’m done fucking you.” He pushes the younger man onto the bed, and his hat flies off his head while he laughs. Gabriel lowers and unbuttons Joel’s pants before pulling them down roughly so he can start.

He uses his mouth to trace Joel’s skin, and licks a few lines up to his chest. The cowboy’s fingers can’t seem to stay still as they roam over Gabriel’s hair and shoulders, trying to hold on to something. “Baby!” He gasps when Gabriel takes his cock in his mouth and sucks as if his life depends on it.

He fucks Joel as he stands on his hands and knees, taking his heavy cock like a good boy. Moaning the right things and saying his name enough to become Gabriel’s favorite sound. Joel looks over his shoulder a few times and smirks, his eyes blown by the lust. He teases Gabriel, he wants to take whatever he can offer. And Gabriel accepts the challenge. He grabs Joel by the hips and pushes him down, then pins his wrists to the mattress and fucks harder. He’s sure the screams that come from Joel’s mouth are genuine, of pure pleasure. They come from a man who hardly gets to feel this good, who keeps his real sounds quiet. His fist close tight as his elbows move, trying to break free. Gabriel allows him that, and as soon as his hands are free, he grabs the sheets as his body jumps with every thrust Gabriel makes into him.

“You love that,” Gabriel states.

“F-fuck,” Joel hiccups with the movements and tries to look over his shoulder, probably trying to grin at Gabriel to challenge him again, but Reyes presses his hand on the back of Joel’s head, keeping it there, stopping him from asking what he can’t handle.

Gabriel pulls out slowly, enjoying the whimpers from Joel, before he rams back into him and does it again. He lets his cock, clothed with a condom, and slicked with lube, slip out of Joel’s gaping hole before he teases the pucker, and slowly pushes in. He drinks in Joel’s drawling moan, and does it again, even if his own cock twitches, wanting to explode. He loves the feeling of Joel’s searing hole swallowing him into a wet embrace.

Gabriel pulls out and turns Joel on his back before lifting both of shaking legs over his shoulders and thrusting back in. Joel smiles as he bites his bottom lip.

“You can tell me that you love it,” Gabriel says, fucking sharply into the younger man. “I wanna hear you say it.”

“I-I love it, sir,” Joel answers. Gabe didn’t expect the ‘sir’, but his not complaining either. When his hips buckle faster, Joel laughs. “You liked hearin’ that?”

“Fuck, Joel. _Yes_ ,” Gabriel hisses.

“Make me scream it,” Joel dares to say and Gabriel laughs breathlessly before thrusting deep into the cowboy, causing his eyes to open wide.

“You will hardly be able to speak when I’m done.” Gabriel jams into Joel hard enough to earn a gasp. “Or walk.”

\---

A month later, Fareeha gets the internship in the station Gabriel and the others work, where she wanted to. The news is not a surprise, but they still celebrate. And Gabriel decides to buy her flowers on the way to the Amari’s house for dinner. He enters a small shop and starts browsing, so far, he’s the only costumer, which makes for an awkward position with both employees watching over him, waiting to help him out if he asks.

While he’s busy deciding which flowers to get, the bell at the door rings and another costumer enters. He appreciates the distraction for the employees until the new client walks to the counter and says, “I’m here to pick up.”

Gabriel looks at the counter and sees Joel, handing a receipt to the cashier. Out of reflex, he checks his waist and remembers he’s gun and handcuffs are kept in his car, locked in the compartment drawer. He doesn’t like to carry them off duty, less when he’s going to a friendly gathering. He looks back at the flowers before Joel notices someone’s watching. Joel isn’t someone he should chat with in a flower shop since they’re not friends or anything. Yet he wants the younger man to notice him, see what he does.

“Gabriel?” He hears the cowboy say softly, but doesn’t look until he approaches him. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel pretends to act surprised, “Joel?”

Joel chuckles and tips his hat, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Yeah, of all places,” Gabriel says, putting down some blue flowers he picked up at random. “How are you?”

“I’m good. You?”

“Good. Just picking flowers for a close friend. She got the job she wanted.”

“Aw, that’s nice of ya. And good for her. Found anythin’?”

Gabriel curls his lips and shakes his head lightly, “No luck. Looking mainly at the blue ones, it’s her favorite color.”

“Well I recommend the Himalayan Blue Poppies, they’re beautiful in my opinion.”

“Your order, sir,” the girl at the counter calls. Gabriel’s amazed by the bouquet of beautiful and colorful flowers. He can’t recall the numbers at the moment except for a big sunflower in the center, while other types surrounded it. They are all vibrant colors that bring even more life to the shop.

“That’s beautiful,” Gabriel comments. Joel seems to have a pretty good taste.

“Thanks, the best flowers for the best woman in the world: my mother.”

Gabriel laughs, “Amen.”

Joel goes to pay and thanks the girl before turning back to Joel, flowers in his hands. “I’ll see ya _later_?” His grin implies many things and it tempts Gabriel, but he knows he won’t be able to see that sinful smile against the mattress tonight.

“I can’t tonight,” Gabriel denies sadly and the smile on Joel falters.

“Pity. Well, until we meet again, Gabriel.” He uses one hand to tip his hat again before leaving the shop.

Once he’s gone, Gabriel looks for the flowers Joel suggested and decides to go with them, as well as adding some yellow Dutch Hyacinths. Fareeha loves them and quickly puts them in a base and a temporary home at the dinner table while they dine, before they go to her room. The blues remind Gabriel of the bruises he left on Joel’s hips, and he looks for his phone, rethinking about texting him to meet, but he discards it before finishing the text.

 

When both are sated, when their lungs have ran almost empty and their limbs are numb, he looks at Joel. Younger than him, handsome, and bright. The moment seems worthy of a novel, where Gabriel describes the way his parted and plumb lips look too tempting to ignore, or how his bronze skin shines with a glaze of sweat. He wants to sinks his teeth in it, lick over his stomach and neck.  He would describe the feeling of his calloused fingers between Joel’s silky and greasy brown locks. And how he feels breathless by looking at the cowboy.

It’s been two weeks since they bumped into the flower shop, and the memory reminds Gabriel why Joel was there. “Did your mother liked the flowers?” He asks and notices how Joel closes his lips and his expression turns serious.

“I like to believe she loves every flower I put on her grave.” He doesn’t say it bitterly, just neutral.

Gabriel’s eyes widen and he turns to look at the ceiling again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, ya didn’t know.” After a few seconds, Joel gets off the bed and grabs his jeans. Gabriel as a good look at the cowboy’s ass before he turns to him. “Is your mother alive?”

Somehow, it seems like a question that could open many doors. Some that could be dangerous. “She is.”

“I suggest you sent her all the flowers ya can before it’s too late,” the cowboy says in a melancholic tone as he slips into his jeans and slides them up.

To change the mood, Gabriel decides to compliment him, “I could never put together an arrangement like you did.”

Joel chuckles, “The workers do that, I just pick the flowers.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel stands sits up. “They were all beautiful, and Fareeha loved the ones you suggested.”

“That’s your friend? I’m glad.” The cowboy smiles and grabs his shirt. “But every little flower will mean something to your mother. What’s her favorite color?”

“Red”

“Ah, a passionate woman.” Joel puts the piece of clothing on and walks over to the mirror on top of Gabriel’s dresser to brush his messy hair with his fingers. He looks at Reyes through the reflection as he continue, “courageous, hardworking, and loving. A woman with a kind voice, but if threatened, her words can burn like a dragon’s fire.”

Gabriel smiles to the memory of his sweet mother, sheltered in a cozy home. Her hands that once work to chop wood, climb mountains, and fix the broken hotel down her street to almost new now gently braid the hairs of Gabriel’s nieces, knits his nephews winter clothes and caresses Reyes’ cheeks like he’s still her little boy after decade of Gabriel losing that innocence. “That’s her.”

“I recommend…” Joel trails as he thinks and turns to Gabriel, “Amaryllis. And trust me, one flower every once in a while is worth more than a bouquet on top of a grave.”

Gabriel nods, “I’ll take your advice.”

“And I’ll be takin’ my money n’giddy up out of here,” Joel says with a smile. “Got a needy client in half an hour.”

“Oh, I didn’t know I could schedule,” Gabriel comments as he stretches to fish his wallet out of his jeans on the floor.

“Don’t do it for many, but he’s been a regular for months and pays good.” Joel shrugs and Gabriel pulls out the cash. The cowboy takes it and adds, “Thank ya kindly.”

“How much do I have to wait so I can schedule?” Gabriel asks and Joel looks at him as he chews on his bottom lip and the corner of his mouth twitches in half a smile.

“Ya already have my number.” The cowboy pauses to put on his hat. “Don’t hesitate to let me know if there’s a specific time ya want me. I’ll show myself out.” The cowboy leaves the room while Gabriel finds his phone and searches through the web to find a flower shop near his mother’s home in Miami. He calls and orders a small arrangement with the flower Joel suggested and ends the call with a smile on his lips, and his body relaxed as he lies in bed again.

Joel’s aroma remains on his sheets and pillows until he returns to bed at night, and sleeps soundly with the memory of the cowboy’s voice and mouth on his. Joel is slowly bleeding into Gabriel’s veins and spiking up an addiction. Like a drug Reyes doesn’t want to stop taking, a sleeping pill that sooths him into a dreamland and wakes him up with a start and a desire to take more. He’s satisfy for now, but by morning, when work piles on him and it feels like his body will crumble like a meteorite, he will call Joel so he can shatter him like a falling star instead.

\---

Gabriel buries his fingers into Joel’s ass cheeks as he spreads them for his heavy cock to slip in easier. The cowboy rides his lap eagerly, with no rhythm, but it works for both of them. Joel’s moans and gasps echo in the car as he bounces on Gabriel’s dick, and his back arches. Gabriel can feel Joel’s leaking cock between their stomachs, making a mess. Usually, Gabe would care about the small space, but tonight he wanted this to happen. Both of them, cramped in his car, back in the abandoned building they had their first encounter. He wanted the car to rock with them, and have that thrill of maybe getting caught.

As a man who works for the law, he should know better than to indulge in such fantasies, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it for a week and once he picked up Joel, he knew he couldn’t let the cowboy go without trying it. Once he asked, Joel was more than happy to agree.

Gabriel growls and tightens his grip on Joel’s cheeks as he comes. The man on top of him trembles with his own orgasm, but Gabriel thrusts a few more times to tease him, to get every last drop out of the cowboy.

“G-Gabriel!” Joel moans before Gabriel stops, head lolling back and eyes closed in pure bliss. He looks beautiful as his skin starts to glow with the pleasure radiating on their skin. His mouth parts as he breaths and his eyes are still blown under half closed lids.

Joel collapses on the passenger’s seat as he breathes deeply, like Gabriel, to regain the energy and start feeling their arms and legs. They pant to the roof of the car and keep their eyes fixed on it; Gabriel tries not to look at Joel, see his afterglow illuminating the small space and fogging his mind. Joel moves beside him and Gabriel leans forward to look for his wallet, but the younger man’s mechanical hand pins his hip back against the backrest. Joel’s hungry, lustful eyes look at Gabriel’s softening cock, still trapped and messy under the condom. Gabriel knows what he wants and he doesn’t stop him as the cowboy pulls the condom off. He doesn’t know where he puts it, just that Joel licks and sucks him until his clean and his thighs quiver.

He tangles a hand in his messy hair and pulls, but also pushes for Joel to take him deeper until he can feel the younger man’s throat gap around him. He gasps when his cock twitches again and the pleasure stings. His gut coils and his brain spirals to the pleasure. Even if he’s clean, Joel keeps sucking, licking and even kissing the shaft until he has him falling apart.

“Fuck, Joel…” Gabriel whispers.

“That’s on me,” Joel says against Gabriel’s fragile dick before he kisses it. “I really like your cock, _sir_.”

Gabriel growls and laughs before he, unconsciously, caresses the cowboy’s cheeks and chin. He feels Joel going lax under his touch and even leans towards it. Gabriel pulls away and searches for the money while Joel works on putting and pulling up his pants. He pulls his phone along and searches the picture his mother sent him when she got the arrangement yesterday. He shows it to Joel who nods in approval. “My mother loved it.”

Joel laughs lightly, “I’m glad.”

“My older sister’s anniversary’s coming up,” Gabriel starts and hands Joel his payment, “I’d like to send her something. She loves yellow.”

“Energetic, happy most times, but you don’t want to see her angry, or sad.” Gabriel shakes his head in agreement. His sister might be “un pan de Dios”, like mom calls her, but she was gifted with their mother’s wrath. And when she cries, it’s one of the most heartbreaking scenes Gabriel has ever witnessed. “Loves the beach and sunny days. Her voice is as sweet as candy, I bet. Must have pretty eyes like yours.” Gabriel chuckles and nods. “Her partner is very lucky. And I’d go with lilies and marigolds.” Gabriel notices Joel doesn’t asks for names, and if he doesn’t care enough to, Gabriel won’t bother telling him. “Send me a picture if you can, and one of the arrangement too.”

 

Next time Jack sits on Gabriel’s car, he stops talking mid-sentence and clears his throat as he looks between his legs. Gabriel looks at him curiously before Jack speaks, “Had fun?”

Gabriel leans over and sees the object of Jack’s attention: the used condom.

“I did, thanks for asking,” Gabriel responds and starts the car.

“Do I know the person?” Jack asks with a small smirk.

“No, and you never will.”

“Don’t want him to go for me instead? I understand,” Jack says confidently.

“Yes, everyone falls for your poetic blue eyes,” Gabriel jokes as he rolls his eyes.

“He must see something in your cold heart if he couldn’t wait to get you in a bed,” Jack comments and looks out of the window.

“Nothing like that,” Gabriel answers. “A quick fuck, don’t even remember the guy’s name.”

“Of course, the day you settle down hell will freeze over.”

Gabriel scoffs without another word, already wanting to arrive at their destination. A community college in the area where they got a missing person report. A student had attended his morning classes until lunch time, when he disappeared without a trace. The detectives followed the student’s, Richard Dennard, routine, starting in his dorm and searching for clues. His backpack was missing, along with his phone. His roommate told them he’s sure the room was just how they had left it the morning Richard disappeared. Nothing was missing, or anything was added.

They went to the classes Dennard attended, and asked questions to everyone. A girl in the biology class was Richard’s lab partner and mentioned he was fine. They even schedule to meet in the library after lunch, where she waited for him for two hours. Of course, they asked her more, and will follow up with the librarian. She also handed in her phone so they could see the texts messages she had sent Richard and the calls made that went unanswered.

The literature class was next, a smaller group spares over the classroom. Like Gabriel had done in the classroom before, he examined the faces, looked for any body language, but like before, no one seemed nervous about their presence, only curious and worried.

Once they’re done explaining why they’re here, Gabriel asks, “Had any of you talked to Richard during the class?”

Quickly, a young Japanese man with long, black hair in a bun raises his hand and Reyes nods way. “We were paired up together for an exercise where we had to ask each other questions that came to mind. I asked if there was something he might have forgotten. That is when he said he had forgotten to send his sister her birthday present.”

“Name, young man?” Jack asks.

“Hanzo Shimada,” the student answers politely. “He told me she was oversees on her own for the first time and he had been so worried about her feeling alone, he forgot about her birthday. He left the classroom in a rush.”

A girl lifts her hand and Jack nods at her, “He did, indeed. He bumped into me on the way out and picked up my books.”

“You think he went to send her something?” Gabriel asks Hanzo.

Hanzo gives a little shrug, “I assume.”

“That’s helpful, thank you,” Jack says and writes some notes on his pad before directing the class again. “Anything else?”

The boy besides Hanzo, green hair and similar features, lifts his hand too. “Is there any way we can reach you in case we have more info?”

“If you have any leads, please tell your professor, they already know how to contact us,” Jack explains.

The boy hums, “What if it’s important? I should get your number, just in case.” In a heartbeat, Gabriel processes the flirtatious comment and stiffens a snicker. He catches Hanzo rolling his eyes before looking at Jack, who also understands the line and clears his throat.

“Yes, well, tell it to your professor, quickly, and they should call us just as fast. Thanks for your dedication.” Jack recovers his posture and Gabriel runs a few more questions by the class before they leave to the station.

\---

The music was too loud to actually speak to anyone, but it's always best to come during opened hours to these places to investigate; everyone's lose, drunk or too far gone into the moment to lie. And if they do, their tell sign becomes obvious. Only the best liars could make it through an interrogation in this atmosphere.

Jack was able to get a word with the bartender, while Gabriel talked to the bouncer that had been on duty during the dancer’s disappearance. He had been dealing with a puking girl in the back while her friend called a cab, by the time he came back to the front, the dancer by the name Jonah had already been picked up—or taken, as it’s believed. His jacket was left behind, maybe in a hasty getaway, or dropped to leave a sign.

His friends hadn't heard from him since his last show, including his current partner. He was a suspect since both had recently started dating. But he had waited for Jonah that night to meet for dinner and his apartment had no trace of the dancer being there in recent hours.

Gabe meets with Jack at the bar, and rests an elbow on the counter while scoping the area. Strippers move their hips while money rains on them and the music blasts loud enough to make Gabriel's brain throb. “She says she can get us to see the security feed, but she needs to talk to the owner first,” Jack says, getting Gabriel's attention. “They haven't looked at them yet. She also said Jonah had been fine all day and night, until a few minutes before he disappeared”

“He got a threat,” Gabriel says.

“Most likely,” Jack adds as he turns around to look at the crowd. Gabriel is fixed on the beers they have and the other bottles of liquor on display. He’s lost in his own thoughts while he thinks of the case, until Jack elbows him. “Does he look familiar to you?”

When Gabriel follows the blonde’s gaze, his own eyes widen to the sight of Joel, sitting close to a smaller stage at a table, whistling at the dancers. The guy next to him is too familiar. It’s the student with green hair, and Hanzo, the other student, is also besides him, enjoying the show. Another boy with dark skin and a girl with brown hair sits at their table too, lost in their own conversation. The guy with green hair says something to Joel’s ear before the cowboy shoves him away with a laugh. Then he speaks to Hanzo, and makes him laugh as well.

“I swear I’ve seen him somewhere,” Jack says.

“Yeah, they were the students we interrogated four days ago,” Gabriel plays oblivious.

“Oh, yeah,” Jack notices, but pushes on, “But I meant the cowboy.”

Gabriel shrugs, “We see a lot of people, Jack. Criminals, citizens, cops. We were bound to see a sheriff.”

“It was at that bar, right? The cowboy that kept checking you out?” Jack remembers.

Gabriel shrugs, “Maybe. How many cowboys do you think there are in California?”

Jack laughs as he straightens, “Many.” He doesn't say anything, which is why Gabriel turns back around, then Jack does the same. “You didn't drink that night, even if you weren't the designated driver.”

“What are you, a detective?” Gabriel scoffs as he shakes his head and Jack hums.

“You’re not fooling me again, Gabe. Something happened that night.”

“You drank so much you thought the waitress was asking you to strip when she gave you your change.”

Jack laughs, “If you don't wanna tell me, fine. For now.”

Gabriel's saved by the bartender that comes and asks them to follow her. They go to the owner’s office where they watch the security footage from that night. Jonah arrives at four-forty, early for his shift, as usual. He chats with other dancers, also normal. He gets ready and goes on stage, then walks around the bar to chat with customers. He takes a client to the back for a private dance at ten sixteen, and Gabe’s ready to see something, but he comes back with a smile and before stepping on the stage again. At midnight, he changes back to his clothes and comes out of the room with his phone in hand, and his expression is different. He looks over his shoulder before walking down the hall to the club. They see him speaking with the same bartender they spoke to, but he looks spaced out and rushes out. That's the last they see of him.

The girl gives them names of the other dancers that shared the stage with Jonah and close friends until they bump with one that lets them know Jonah was supposed to meet his ex that night at the parking lot, he wanted to give Jonah back some of his stuff, and Jonah was gonna do the same, including the jacket left behind.

“Cam always seemed like a good guy,” the dancer, Taylor, tells Gabriel and Jack. “But maybe it'll help you knowing this.”

“It does,” Jack responds. “Thank you.”

They had searched Jonah's car, which had been left at the parking lot, and found a box of things, but no one could tell them what they were for or from. Cam’s house was next. Jack went ahead to check back with their station and call a search patrol to meet them there while Gabe went to the bathroom, not being able to hold it.

When he comes out, Joel’s waiting, leaning from one of the walls of the narrow hallway. His alluring eyes on Gabe and devilish smirk offering something. Gabriel quickly buttons up his jacket and smiles.

“Late night at the office?” The cowboy asks.

“Yeah, just grabbing a few beers,” Gabe responds and Joel laughs.

“Are you sure it's just that?”

Gabriel raises and eyebrow, “I have a good bed warmer already. No need to look anywhere else.”

Joel bites his bottom lip as he moves away from the wall and closer to Gabe, “Would you like a discount?”

Gabriel tilts his head, and looks at the cowboy from head to toe, he looks sober. “I’ll call you later.”

Joel shakes his head, “Offer’s only available now, Sugar. Take it or leave it.”

The detective looks back at the bathroom and then at Joel. He shouldn't even be considering it, but the thought of doing anything with Joel in such a risky place, with Jack around, not to mention he could use the freebie, makes him forget why he’s there. Which is dangerous. Sometimes Gabriel wonders why he’s working for the law. And what kind of power Joel has over them to make him do this things.

He walks backwards and opens the door to the bathroom. Joel laughs and enters, the detective follows and locks the door before the cowboy’s hands are on him, but Gabriel grabs his wrists and turns him around, against the sink. “What do you want?” Gabe practically growls in his ear.

“Just touch me,” Joel begs.

Gabriel works from behind, roughly unbuttoning the cowboy’s pants and pulling his hardening cock out. He starts stroking it until its rock hard and starts jerking for more attention, but Gabe won't give it, not now. Joel stiffens a moan as he leans his head against the mirror over the sink. It isn’t long before Gabe’s own cock starts feeling trapped in his pants, and he takes it out, releasing Joel and both come face to face. He wraps his hand around both cocks, and Joel already looks delirious enough before Gabe starts stroking.

It’s sloppy and fast, but Gabe doesn’t have much time. Jack knows where he is, and could come looking for him at any moment. Plus they needed to keep going on their investigation, but Joel’s moans and cries drown all that.

“Bit in a hurry, aren’t ya?” Joel asks when Gabe strokes faster, already feeling their cocks twitching together.

Gabe leans closer, their mouths almost touching, but Joel looks away, “Sorry, cowboy. I promise I’ll make it up to you later.”

Joel whimpers to the promise and then moans when more beads of pre come drip down the head of his cock. His eyes are glossy behind his lids, his mouth parted and begging for Gabriel to kiss those sweet sounds away. Gabriel might just do it to quiet him. They come almost together, messy and all over Gabriel's palm, which he uses to block his head and stops cum from spreading everywhere. Joel steps away as he sighs and Gabriel turns to watch his hands. Joel does the same after and both zip up.

“How soon’ll you be callin’?” Joel asks, looking at Gabriel.

“If I’m your only costumer, you will starve to death.” Joel laughs at Gabriel’s comment.

“Nothin’ like that. You love my mouth on your cock, and I love your cock in my mouth.”

Gabriel scoffs, “Won’t be anytime soon. Got a busy week—” He’s interrupted by the ringtone of his phone, and, as he expected, Jack’s name is on the screen.

“Blondie’s callin’ ya,” Joel points out. “If he’s looking for a bed warmer too, let me know.”

Gabriel laughs to the idea of Jack searching in the streets, and paying someone to have sex with. Besides that is illegal, the man would never explore the option. “He would never pay for a bed warmer.”

Gabriel paces out of the bathroom and steps outside of the club. He slows down when he catches Jack talking to the green haired boy. Gabriel takes a good look at his posture, a hand on his hip and well-formed arms out of his muscle shirt. The boy seems to had set his eyes on Jack and Gabriel huffs a laugh to himself. Once Jack sees him, he seems to excuse himself and Genji waves before walking away to join his small group of friends.

“What was that about?” Gabriel asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He’s Genji Shimada,” Jack answers without catching what Gabriel was really asking. “He was wondering about Richard Dennard. I told him we had found him after he got hit with something on his way to the mall and passed out on the back of a gas station.”

“How caring,” Gabriel comments.

“Yeah, but I let him know Richard was fine, just a little confused as to what happened.”

Gabriel nods and slowly smiles. “You sure that was it?”

Jack’s eyebrows arched in curiosity, “What do you mean?” Gabriel crosses his arms and looks to the group, which Joel had joined, and were walking away. Then he looks back at Jack. That’s when the blonde gets it and scoffs. “Please, Gabe. He was just being nice.”

“Nice enough to show interest in an old man like yourself,” Gabriel pokes his friend on the side before he starts walking towards the car.

“I’m flattered,” Jack adds as they get in and buckle up. “But don’t come at me when I noticed the cowboy didn’t come out until you did.”

Gabriel starts the car and turns up the radio volume enough to drown out Jack’s laugh and any words that can come out of his mouth.

\---

He shouldn’t have agreed to this. He knows Rein meant well, but to be honest does he even know the kind of men Gabriel’s into? He has been waiting for almost an hour, and the guy hadn’t arrived. Rein didn’t even know where he was after Gabriel asked him. When fifty minutes passed, Gabriel told Rein to forget about it and to please not mention it to anyone.

Rein apologized, and added he really thought the guy would be into Gabriel, at least for them to become friends. Gabriel didn’t answer, and instead gave up the table and moved to the bar after a pity look from the waiter. He orders chicken wings and a beer since he was too hungry to wait and go somewhere else.

His order arrives and someone sits on the stool next to him. At first he pays no attention, until the gravelly voice says, “I’ll have what he’s havin’, Sweetheart.” Gabriel meets Joel’s eyes and he can admit it’s almost a salvation to the night. “Are you followin’ me, Reyes?”

Gabriel hums sharply before swallowing, “I believe I’ve been here for an hour, if anything, you’re following me, Joel.”

Joel raises an eyebrow, “Took you that long to order wings?” It’s teasing, but Gabriel knows it’s also a way to ask what he was doing at the restaurant. And Gabriel is honestly ready to tell him. He wants to vent about it, but knows Joel won’t give him the sad look Jack will. Hell, Joel won’t really care, he just wants the gossip.

“A friend set me up on a blind date,” he lets it at that and Joel tilts his head, waiting for more, until he gets it.

“Oh, really? They stood you up?” Joel says and pushes his hat back. “They’re jerks, then. Sure you’d wooed them fine.”

Gabriel only shrugs as he eats another wing and a minute or two later, Joel’s order arrives. The cowboy starts eating and drinks before asking, “What’s your favorite food to eat with BBQ sauce?”

Gabriel licks his lips as he looks at the wing in hand, they’re good, but nothing beats ribs. “Ribs.”

“Can’t argue. Pulled pork sliders gotta be on top of my list. It’s all a mess and delicious.”

“Like the taste, but not much of a messy guy,” Gabriel adds.

“Have you tried Kansas City BBQ ribs? I drool just thinkin’ about ‘em,” Joel praises with a twinkle in his eyes.

Gabriel laughs lightly, “Best style, fresh and easy to pull off the bone.”

“Heard of ‘Franklin’s BBQ’? They make the best.”

Gabriel nods, “Been there. Usually get dinner when I don’t feel like cooking.”

“You cook?” Joel asks with a raised eyebrow. “What’s your specialty?”

“A little bit of everything, I think. Mainly meats and chicken.”

Joel chuckles and confesses, “I adore food, I’m horrible at cooking,” Joel says. “Have a few recipes I can make without burning, but it’s only on good days.”

“What’s your favorite of those?”

Joel hums as he thinks and has a sip of his beer, “Garlic parmesan chicken; always comes out juicy and tender. Helps to drown it all with a nice glass of whiskey.”

Gabriel chuckles and nods in agreement, “What’s your favorite brand?”

“Maker’s Mark,” Joel answers with a cock of his head. “I can drink it any way. How about yours?”

“Old Rip Van Winkle,” Gabriel says as he drinks from his glass. “I don’t go a birthday without receiving _at least_ one bottle from a family or friend.”

Joel laughs, “Better than socks. And it’s always good to have a bottle around for a nice glass after work.”

Gabriel chuckles, and quickly asks to avoid bringing up his profession, “Do you have a glass before, or after your work?”

Joel hisses and pulls the corners of his mouth back as if he’s been caught. “There are clients I’d have rather taken a sip before.”

Gabriel raises his hands, “I’ll avoid an awkward moment and not ask which list I’m on.” Joel barks a laugh and tips the rim of his head.

“Thank you,” he says, but Gabriel can’t help wonder if he’s joking or if the detective is actually in his bad list. Then he remembers the quick, yet intense moment they had at the bathroom. How Joel begged Gabriel to touch him, how his eyes were glossy with need and his mouth parted for more than a touch. Gabriel had to admit he wanted to taste those lips right there to feel the desperation Joel was feeling. To share the fever that had run through the younger man’s blood to get him so crazy over Reyes on the spot.

They return to the subject of food and drinks until each finish their wings and Joel orders another, but places the plate between both and offers Gabriel to take. Gabriel doesn’t question it and grabs a couple, and orders another beer. He discovers Joel has quite the sweet tooth, like Gabriel, but not for everything. On the other hand, Gabriel could eat everything sweet and is still discovering new treats to devour.

The evening that started as a disaster disappears from his thoughts and it feels like he was meant to meet with Joel all along; like they had planned it. It’s like a natural thing they do on Saturday nights and it’s almost strange to have been with the guy this long, fully clothed. At some point, Joel mentions he was here with a few friends, but once he saw Gabriel, he thought in approaching him, never really thinking he would stay.

About an hour later, someone approaches them. Gabriel has to look twice to realize he’s going to Joel and that is Genji. The student smiles at Gabriel and then says to Joel, “Now I understand why you abandoned us.”

“Sorry, Sweetpea, just catchin’ up with a _friend_ ,” Joel answers and he’s sure the way he says friend has a different meaning. But the pet name he says questions Gabriel about who this guy is. “Ya’ll don’t miss me, anyways. This is Genji.”

“Nice to meet you,” Gabriel nods to the younger man. “I’m Gabriel.”

“Same here, and I forgive you for stealing my friend away, detective,” Gabriel stiffens when his profession comes up, and tries to ignore Joel’s questioning look.

“Hey, I didn’t know he was with someone,” Reyes defends himself.

“Hard to believe this man is taken, right?” Genji teases before looking at Joel, who snaps his attention at the comment. “We’re done here, Hanzo invited us over to his apartment. Are you coming?”

“Yeah, I’ll finish payin’ up,” Joel answers and Gabriel decides to drink to keep his hands busy and drown the disappointed of Joel leaving. Of course he would prefer to leave with his friends. Gabe tells himself it’s the embarrassment of earlier still raw in him that he makes him hate to be alone at the moment.

Joel pays and finishes his second beer before standing up. Genji has already left and Gabriel follows him with his gaze. He stands by a table with Hanzo, the girl and boy from the club. “See ya later, then,” Joel gets Gabriel’s attention.

“Yeah,” Gabriel responds and licks his lips as he watches walk away.

 

It’s about ten when he arrives at his apartment and quickly undresses to take a shower. He grabs a yogurt from the fridge and sits down to watch some TV, finding he has some time to relax. But Gabriel can’t be still for too long. His hands fidget to do something and his feet start tapping against the floor. Joel’s promise of another encounter thrills him to the core, and after such horrible blind date, Gabriel deserves to let some frustration out of him. He tells himself that’s what Joel’s for: to fuck his frustrations away. He’s not going to call because he already misses the man’s southern drawl, or the way his laugh growls in his chest. Or how smooth his wild hair is and feels between his fingers. He’s calling to have a good time, not because he loves the way Joel wraps around him with his arms and legs, never wanting Gabriel to leave him empty. He searches for Joel’s number in his phone, a contact with no picture, no other information. But right now, the only one that he wants to see.

“I wondered if ya’d call tonight,” Joel responds.

“Yeah, yeah, are you free or not? I have the usual amount, maybe more if you can make it here in fifteen minutes,” Gabriel adds.

“Your place? Sure, Sugar. I’ll be there in ten.”

He arrives in eight, but not that Gabriel was counting. Gabe says nothing as he starts kissing the younger man’s neck. Joel laughs and places his hands on Gabriel’s hips, giving him a light push. “Call me crazy for actually comin’.” Gabriel pulls away and looks at him inquisitively, and the cowboy goes on. “I didn’t know ya were a cop.”

“Detective,” Gabriel corrects, stepping back.

“Same difference, ya put people like me in jail,” he doesn’t look mad, just cautious and a little in disbelieve.

Gabriel understands his reaction and nods, “I’m not undercover—I never was.”

Joel slips his hands on the pocket of his jeans, “That’s all I wanna know, and what if something goes wrong between us?”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at the ‘between us’, but doesn’t point it out. “Nothing. I’m not an asshole. You’re just here to give me a good time, and I’m paying for it. I asked for it.”

Joel hums and scratches his chin before he says, “And you’re just a paycheck. Now, c’mon and get your money’s worth.” The cowboy makes his way to Gabriel’s room, as if this was his place too and knew it well enough to walk in comfortably. Suddenly, Gabriel feels like something wrong was said. But once he crawls on the cowboy, and his cock slips in his searing, tight hole, he realizes he’s overthinking this affair for more than lust. Joel’s filthy noises and the way his hands work over Gabriel’s shivering skin remind him his money’s wasting while he thinks instead of fucking harder into the cowboy.

So he does. He rams the younger man into his mattress, making the bed creak and the headboard slam against the wall. He wants it to carve a line on the concrete, and the wooden floors to be scratched by the legs of the bed. Joel covers his mouth with the pillow, puffing hot air against it and muffling his voice. But Gabriel can tell every clamor is authentic, and he’s really about to fall apart.

\---

Three weeks after their affair continues, Gabriel finds Joel’s jacket under his bed after the cowboy seemed to have left in a hurry. He looks down at the soft fabric in his hands, how worn it looks and it almost makes Reyes drop it back to the ground. But instead he does something stupid and smells the aroma. It’s not what he expects: sweat, sex, cigar smoke and street dust. Instead there’s apple, spicy cinnamon, along with a hint of cigar smoke.

Gabriel’s stomach flips with a warmth touch as he smells it again. It’s soothing and now it feels like he’s stepped into Joel’s space completely. He shakes the thought out of his head and folds the jacket to place it on his bed while he gets ready for work. He takes the jacket with him, but leaves it in the car, maybe he’ll pass by Valley Lane and give it to the wondering cowboy. And maybe he’ll bring something else with the jacket back to his apartment.

He serves himself a mug of coffee and another for Fareeha in the kitchenette of the office and returns to the new employee, stuck behind a desk with a tower of files on it. Fareeha looked bored and frustrated going through one of the folders. She’s a hard worker, and knows she can’t be put on the field so soon. It isn’t the job that has her like this, but who was assigned to her as a trainer.

“How’s it going?” Gabriel asks, placing down the mug of coffee for her.

“Thanks,” she says and grabs it for a sip before responding. “Could be better. Every time I’m through with a batch of information for a case, Olivia throws another on my desk and says the one I read is worthless now since there’s new information. How is she even getting it so quickly?!”

Gabriel scoffs, “One of the reasons we keep her around. She keeps coming up with information out of nowhere. I think she’s just hacking.”

“I believe that theory,” Fareeha agrees, “She can even get information from years ago. She connects crimes like a kid’s puzzle in no time. This is playtime for her.”

“Then I don’t wanna know what she really does for work,” Gabriel adds. “She was thrilled to have someone to train. If you ask me, I you’re lucky is not an old man that just want you to get him coffee.”

“I agree, she is something. And I’m gonna find out what she’s playing at.”

“I bet she just wants to dethrone Petras,” Gabriel guesses as he shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee.

“What’s curious is I tried searching her up on our records, and her file was so vague. Everyone has done something bad here, but her? She’s clean.”

Gabriel squints her eyes at her, “what exactly did you see?”

Fareeha chuckles, “Sorry, confidential. But back to Olivia, I know she’s hiding something.”

“Did Miss Amari get herself her very first own case?”

“If I don’t get it myself, no one will.”

Gabriel scoffs and rolls his eyes, he’s about to say she will get it with time, but a phone rings and the young woman sighs. She searches under files until it comes up and answers, “Fareeha Amari.” Gabriel smiles behind his mug, not helping the pride he feels to see her starting her way. He already knows she’ll do great. “Yes, I’ll tell him.” She hangs up and looks up at Reyes. “You got a visitor at the front, Joel Morricone.”

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at her, not recognizing the surname at first, but he’s sure he only knows one Joel. He nods with a “thank you”, before he walks towards the lobby. The cowboy is there, with a hand in his pocket and another holding a light pink box, looking a little tense, but still smiling when he sees Reyes.

“Howdy,” he solutes the detective before noticing the mug. “Glad I didn’t buy you a coffee. Just hope you hadn’t had any of these. Though knowing what I know about ya, ya wouldn’t mind stuffin’ a few more,” the cowboy says with a grin as he hands the box to Gabe who looks at him in question, but still takes it. He looks at the logo from a bakery he has noticed in Valley Lane, but it’s always closed when he picks up Joel.

“Let me guess, donuts?” Gabriel asks, looking back at Joel.

“Obviously!” Joel responds.

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Nah, picked up your wallet by mistake,” Joel answers and searches for the object from the back pocket of his jeans. Reyes widens his eyes a little before he grabs the wallet in his pocket and notices is brown leather instead of dark gray. “Don’t worry, I didn’t use your credit card, Sugar.”

“How did they let you in without an ID?” Reyes asks as they exchange wallets.

“I explained the situation, plus I had my old ID. Look younger in it, but it works.”

“Well, you didn’t have to buy me donuts, but thanks. I have a big sweet tooth.”

“No wonder you nibble on me so much,” Joel jokes and laughs while Reyes clears his throat when a colleague walks behind Joel and eyes him.

“Since you’re here, you can take your jacket.” Reyes walks over the front desk to leave the box of donuts and mug with the woman behind it. “You left it at my place.”

“I was wonderin’ where I left it.”

“Too many clients last night and couldn’t remember?” Reyes teases and Joel chuckles.

“I’m a busy and desirable man, Reyes.”

They make their way to Gabriel’s car, a little far from the station since he gets here at a more flexible hour than the cops and other workers. Some days it’s a con when he doesn’t carpool with Jack, but today he doesn’t mind being far when he unlocks the car and goes to open the door, and the cowboy presses his body against his back.

“Quiet and secluded, I like it,” Joel breathes close to Gabriel’s ear and the detective chuckles.

“I gotta go back.” But does Gabriel really want to? The younger man’s body against his own feels too good to break apart. It’s vibrant and thrilling. It shakes him until his bones rattle and his heart thumbs like a jackrabbit inside his ribcage. He should have more self-control, but lately Joel makes him throw that over his shoulder and care for nothing.

“It’ll be on me.”

“Donuts? Free sex? My credit untouched?” Gabriel points out in amusement. “Am I gonna die, or something?”

“Nah,” Joel says as he mouths over the shell of Gabriel’s ear. “I’m the one about to choke on your cock.”

Gabriel sighs as he pushes back to open the door to the back seat, and Joel laughs like a demon that is about to seal a deal. They both crawl in the car and Joel shuts it behind him. He waves his hips against Gabriel’s hardening cock, making the man choke on his next words and swallow them back with any doubt he had.

Fuck, this cowboy makes him go crazy. He’s delirious with something in Joel’s scent, like a drug he can’t quit. An addiction he can’t admit to have, or it’ll be taken away. He’s obsesses with the way Joel’s mouth moves over his skin, the feeling of their heart pulsing together, and the soothing heat between their bodies after coming down from the high. Every time he sees Joel’s plumb, decadent lips he’s tempted to kiss them, to bite them, to make them more swollen and sensitive. He shouldn’t be this tempted to do such intimate and delicate thing, yet that’s what his fantasies are about lately.

He loves the way Joel responds to his touches, how he tastes and how he sounds. Gabriel wants to drink every last breath from the younger man’s lungs. He wants to break Joel apart and put him back just to do it again, and again, until he’s begging to stop. He misses Joel’s lustful, blown pupils when he isn’t riding Reyes’ cock, or panting underneath the detective. Gabriel has had his bad habits, but Joel Morricone will be a tough one to break.

In the mist of his poetic thoughts, he doesn’t realized Joel’s hand has find its way under his now untucked shirt and is traveling up his feverish skin. Joel’s mouth his so close to his own. It travels down his jaw to his neck and collar bones, then back again until they reach over his goatee, teasing a kiss. Gabriel even leans for it, but Joel pulls back with a growling chuckle that sets Gabriel in a hunger and a mission to make that mouths his one day.

He’s about to beg for a kiss, a simple taste, but a knock on the window startles them both. When Gabriel looks up, he’s faced with Ana’s smirking face looking down at him. Gabriel sighs and leans his head back onto the seat.

“Busted,” Joel says with a huff before he gets off Gabriel.

Ana waits for them outside with her arms cross and that smirk still on her lips. “Oh, Gabriel, what a pleasant surprise to bump into you.”

“Ana,” Gabriel mumbles.

“And who’s your friend?”

“Joel,” Joel answers, tipping the rim of his hat. “Sorry about that indecent display, ma’am. Won’t happen again.”

“Oh, don’t stop at my account. I just came here looking for Gabe, Jack’s got a lead on that jewel thief from the weekend. But I guess Gabe found the thief of something much more valuable.” Ana tilts her head and smiles softer at Joel, who barks a laugh.

“Guilty”

Gabriel shakes his head. “I should get going then.”

“Saw the gift you got, Gabriel. Planning on sharing? I mean the donuts, of course.”

“I like your sense of humor,” Joel comments. “And I’m sure Gabriel won’t mind, if he wants this to stay between us.”

“You read my mind,” Ana says, placing her hands behind her back and looking as innocent as she can.

“Fine, you can pick first. I haven’t even seen what he got me,” Gabriel says before diving back in the car to grab Joel’s jacket.

“I shall stay quiet then, wouldn’t want him to call dibs on the good ones,” Joel follows.

“Here,” Gabriel says and shoves the jacket into the younger man’s hands.

“Don’t be rude, Gabriel,” Ana teases.

“Nah, I’m used to him giving it to me rough.” Ana can’t hold the laughter from his lips when Joel speaks again and Gabriel growls.

“Bye, Joel,” the detective says.

“See ya later, Gabe.” Gabriel ignores the way his heart flutters to the thought that it might be the first time ever Joel said his name like that. “Nice meetin’ you, Ana.”

“Likewise, don’t stop bringing donuts, but leave the spice at home.”

“Will do.” Joel tips his hat again before he nods at Gabriel with a wicked glint in his eyes that tells him ‘to be continued’ and walks away, whistling.

“He’s cuter up close,” Ana comments as she watches him leave.

“What?” Gabriel questions.

His friend looks back at him with a knowing smile, “I’ve seen him in Valley Lane.” Gabriel swallows and his eyes dart to Joel before back at Ana.

“I can explain.”

“You don’t have to,” she laughs and pats him on the shoulder. “After what I’ve seen, I can understand.”

“It’s nothing, just a good time.”

“I bet he brings all his clients donuts.”

“He actually left his wallet at my place last night,” Gabriel regrets saying and shuts his lips.

“Last night and today? Well, he’s needy.”

“He does get paid, though,” Gabriel points out, because this is their arrangement, just like the rest of Joel’s clients. He decides to lock his car and start walking back to the station, Ana follows.

“Whatever, he still went through the trouble of getting you something. And he’s charming.”

“Yeah, that’s why you pay a prostitute: his charm.”

Ana laughs and Gabriel smiles before asking about what Jack had found on the case. The maid of the family the jewels belong to was seen with a mysterious man behind a beauty parlor and there was an exchange of something between them. Jack believes to be money.

Ana paces quickly to the donut box, still on the counter, and opens it up to pick her treats. “Guava filled for me. Coconut for Fareeha.”

“That’s just mean, you _know_ I love guava.”

“You already have the hot cowboy,” Ana says as she turns to her friend, raising the powdered round treats with guava in the center. “Let me have guava.”

\---

Gabriel knows Joel has other costumers, he has seen him get off other cars, and even on when he was watching the cowboy all those weeks ago before he finally decided to approach him. But one thing was watching the car alone, he could tell himself the driver was a friend dropping him off or giving him a ride somewhere, even if he knew well enough that wasn’t true. But now he was seeing Joel’s blissful face as he was fucked good by another stranger.

He didn’t see Joel on his usual spot, so he went to get something to eat at Jimmy’s. Once he came out of the drive through, he saw a car parked behind the dumpster and moving the way a car moves when there’s something obscene happening inside. Gabriel scoffs at first; that must’ve been how his own car looked the times they’ve had it in his own car. Or like earlier in the morning when Ana caught the two of them fooling around.

But then it dawn on him. Any sex happening near Valley Lane meant a big chance of the cowboy being the main star of it. He stayed still, ignoring the fact he was blocking the parking lot, deciding if he should have a look or not. In the end, he went with it and moved slowly until he came in front of the car. He saw Joel’s back, jumping up and down as he held on to another man, who was clawing at the cowboy’s arching back. He saw the way he was moaning when he turned his face over his shoulder, and told himself those were fake. He had gotten out real cries from Joel before, and he could spot them a mile away. He asked himself why he cared. Was it for pride? Or to have a little hope that Joel might see something more than a client in him.

He looks to the passenger seat, where the almost empty box of donuts is set. He had left two, with the plan of giving one to Joel and he kept the remaining one to enjoy on the ride to his apartment. It was nothing, just a thought of them sharing a nice detail together. That somehow grew into the idea of then giving him a drink when they reached his apartment, and maybe offer a real dinner, like pizza or take out.

He is glad he didn’t set any plans in stone, because now he was seeing why it was a bad idea. Joel would’ve laugh in his face and said he wasn’t getting paid to eat something else that wasn’t Gabriel’s dick.

Reyes throws the bag with his burger and fries on top of the donut box and drives away, not caring if he startles Joel and his client. He calls Jack on the way and asks if he wants to have a drink. Jack must realize something isn’t right in Reyes’ voice because he accepts on a weekday, after they had a long day of interrogating the maid and a lady from the beauty parlor that apparently saw the sketchy exchange and threatened the maid he was going to talk.

He eats his burger on the way and leaves the donuts behind, not craving anything sweet at the moment. He orders a beer first while he waits for Jack, who arrives ten minutes later. They slip into easy conversation about Fareeha’s work, Olivia still thinking she owns everybody, Ana’s need to celebrate everything with Torbjorn’s daughter, Brigitte, graduating soon, and Rein’s chivalrous ways of courting Ana. Jack doesn’t ask what’s wrong, and Gabriel is thankful.

He has almost forgotten Joel when the green haired boy from Joel’s group of friends approaches them out of nowhere. “Fancy meeting you two here.” He’s sensual eyes linger on Jack more than Gabriel, who quickly looks around in case Joel’s here too. “Jack, was it?”

“Yes,” Jack answers politely.

“Ah, well I’m Genji, though I doubt anyone would forget me,” the younger man responds with an alluring gaze and a hand over his chest.

“I bet,” Jack adds, maybe innocently, but its enough for Genji’s gaze to turn wicked.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Jack laughs, a little nervously, a little flustered, and Gabriel smirks behind the mouth of his beer bottle. “I should be buying you one.”

Genji hums with an appreciative smile, “I wouldn’t say no.”

Gabriel elbows his friend, “Go on then. Ask him to sit down.” Jack rolls his eyes at him before looking back at Genji.

“Your friends probably miss you.”

“I’m all alone tonight.” Genji slides a finger over the bar counter. “I was just on my way home when I got thirsty.”

“Ah, in that case, um.” Gabriel laughs at Jack’s struggles and earns a hard elbow to his ribs. “Want to join us?”

“Love to,” Genji answers, taking the stool by Jack’s side. By now, Gabriel’s sure the younger man has completely forgotten about him, and Jack will do with time. Before that happens, Gabriel gulps down the rest of his beer and pays for his drinks before standing up.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Jack.”

“You’re leaving already?”

“The party just started,” Genji comments, but Gabriel is sure he would enjoy some alone time with the blonde.

“Yeah, seems to me it’s getting too crowded in here.”

“My friend’s still at work, maybe you can wait or pass by.”

“I’m tired,” Gabriel answers without hesitation, and maybe too rudely, but then he jokes, “Take it easy on him, it’s been a while.”

Genji laughs while the tip of Jack’s ears turn red. “Goodbye, Reyes.” Gabriel winks at Genji before he walks away, leaving a giggling young man with his friend, and, hopefully, a great story in the morning.

But Gabriel can’t wait until the sun comes up, so he texts Jack at one in the morning, while he’s in bed after having a hard time falling asleep. And it has nothing to do with a cowboy and how it sets his blood boiling every time he closes his eyes and sees him in someone else’s arms.

 **Gabriel:** Still at the bar? Or r u too busy hammering the boy to ur mattress to answer? ;)

 **Jack:** Please

Gabriel raises an eyebrow and smiles. Jack is still awake, which means one of his statements is true.

 **Jack:** … I just dropped him off at his apartment

 **Gabe:** that’s my boy

 **Jack:** nothing happened, we just talked

 **Jack:** its been too long since I took someone home from the bar just didn’t feel right after we had a few drinks

 **Gabe:** typical Jack

 **Gabe:** but is fine, at least you enjoyed the time

 **Jack:** I actually did

 **Gabe:** :)

 **Jack:** you won’t let this go, will you?

 **Gabe:** nope

\---

A month goes by faster most days, when he’s too busy with work, but longer in some nights when he wonders around the city, looking for something to do without going into Valley Lane. He has kept himself away from that spot for this time, since he saw Joel with that other client. The cowboy texted him once, but Gabriel had been busy that day and responded way at night, saying he has been swamp at work and will call if he needs him. That must have sent a clear message since Joel hasn’t tried again.

It’s pathetic, and Gabriel knows it. That’s Joel’s job, and he never agreed to anything more than just fucking. Gabriel can respect that, he should. But the more he laid with Joel, the more he set himself to be surrounded by his heat and hunger, the deeper he fell into the trance. He can’t see anything without thinking of Joel. The roaring cars remind him of the nights he goes to pick him up in the rowdy street. The smell of smoke remind him of the cowboy’s lips around a cigar. When he uses cinnamon on a recipe, he can feel the ghost of Joel’s body wrapping around him. The cowboy is there every morning when Gabriel wakes up, in the bright light of the sun and the happy chirping of the birds, along with the smell of freshly baked donuts. And he’s also there when he goes to be. In the dark corners of Gabriel’s head, in the night breeze when he brushes Gabriel’s cheeks with his knuckles, and when he lies on the bed and can see the shape of the cowboy on his sheets. No matter how many times he changes them.

Nights are also hard when he dines by himself. The years are catching up to him, and so is that melancholic feeling of taking someone out for a nice meal or movie, and a goodnight kiss before they part. Or pass the night together, doesn’t even have to do with sex, but talking. Or drifting into a comfortable silence until they fall asleep in the other’s arms.

He knows he can’t have that with Joel. Besides him being a sex worker, he’s also younger. There’s no reason he would agree to leave behind a work he clearly enjoys to go home to someone like Gabriel. Grumpy some nights, with pains, and scars over his body. Most that are under his skin and no one can see. It’s worse when Jack tells him he went with Genji to the same bar again and talked some more, enough to exchange numbers.

“Is Jack Morrison crushing?” Gabriel teases while they wait at the Starbuck’s drive through for their coffees before work.

Jack looks away from him, but can’t hide the slight blush around his neck. “Surprisingly, I like his company, and he, for some insane reason, he likes mine.”

“He’s taken with you,” Gabriel says before he grabs the drinks from the employee and gives Jack’s his to drive away. “Besides, nothing wrong with talking either.” Gabriel can’t say if Genji has the same job as Joel, but if he does, that might be an issue with Jack. Encouraging him to lie on the green wolf’s nest without Jack being aware what said wolf does can be a call for trouble.

“He’s too young, Gabe. He might have fallen for my blue eyes, but once he notices how tired and old they are, he’s going to find someone else.”

“And? Doesn’t have to be serious, Jackie.” Gabriel stretches his hand to pat his friend on the knee. “Again, talk first, and then you see. If he’s into you for now, enjoy it.”

Jack shoves Gabriel’s hand away as they laugh. “I’m okay with talking for now, but we’ll see. He’s handsome, and fun to talk with. And it has been ages since I drank Jello shots from someone’s stomach.”

“What?!” Gabriel’s voice goes high after the unexpected event. “You can’t say something like than when we’re so close to the station.”

Jack chuckles and shrugs before he takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes twinkle with a little mischief Gabriel hasn’t seen in a while. And though he’s happy for his friend, he can’t help feel jealousy in his gut. When they get of his car, he checks his phone, hoping Joel texted. He considers texting himself as his thumb hover over the name, but he pockets his phone instead. It’s not like they’re fighting, Joel doesn’t even have a clue and he did nothing wrong. It’s all in Gabriel’s head. And if he wants to see the cowboy again, and have that great, heated sex that turned his world upside down, he’s gonna have to get used to the fact that he won’t have anything else besides that.

\---

On a surprisingly day off, Jack and Gabe take the time to go to the gym and box together, like they’ve done before to relieve stress and work out. It’s fun for both of them and they always come out laughing at the other. This time, Gabe ends up winning, and Jack leaves quickly after, needing to pick up his niece from school since his sister is at a work meeting.

Gabe gets off the ring and has a few hits at the punching bag to release the left over energy before heading home for a long, cold shower.

“Nice work out there.” A drawl stops his arms and heart. “Feared I would get punched if I interrupted.” He turns to face none other than Joel, in tight yoga pants and a V-neck shirt, dark with sweat and a duffle bag hanging by his shoulder. Joel has a good look at him and Gabriel can feel his body heating up under his loose, but short shorts, and the muscle shirt that clings to him by his sweat. “You two fight great.”

Gabriel scoffs and turns around to continue hitting the bag. “Years of competing against each other.”

“Seems to me ya still have a lot in ya,” Joel says and goes around to be in Gabriel’s field of vision. “Can I have a go at it?”

“Have you boxed before?” Gabriel asks, hitting the bag without stopping.

Joel shrugs, “Once or twice.”

Gabriel stops and smiles, “As much fun as it’ll be messing you up, I can’t take advantage of it.”

“Who says you will? Maybe I’m good, you don’t know.”

Gabriel shrugs, “Wanna risk your pretty face?”

“People don’t come to me for my face. As long as you don’t hit below the belt, it’ll be fine.”

Gabriel considers the challenge. Getting close to Joel while thin fabric is the only restrain, and both are sweaty, heated and with the rush of adrenaline still in their veins, it’s a recipe for disaster. But Gabriel also wants to release some anger. Even if he understands Joel’s position and job, there’s a part of him that’s angry at the cowboy. Angry at his stupid, bright as the sun smile. Upset at how warm his gravely laugh makes Gabriel turn to putty on his hands. Frustrated how he can make Gabriel smile by just thinking of his southern accent. And how Gabriel can melt with just a look from his brown eyes. “Alright.”

They make their way up to the ring and get their gloves ready. They started when they’re both ready and circle around each other before Gabriel makes the first swing. Joel dodges smoothly, and kicks at Gabriel, who steps out of the way like a well-rehearsed choreography. It goes on like that for about ten minutes, or more, Gabriel loses track of time and of what surrounds him when everything from Joel wraps around him. His smell, his huffs and chuckles, his sharp and determined gaze, and the grip he takes on Gabriel, with no plans of being gentle.

A shiver runs down his spine, along with drops of sweat, when he imagines the cowboy taking control for once. Gabriel hasn’t trust anyone else to do it before, and the thought of allowing Joel to do it, to pin him for once and use his body, is both frightening, but mostly exhilarating. His heart’s about to run out of his chest, his lungs beg for more air, and his legs and arm cry for rest. But both keep going. They move around each other like Gabriel does with Jack, like they’ve been doing this for years. If Joel catches him in a lock, Gabriel knows exactly how to get out, and if he catches Joel, the cowboy also has his ways of slipping away.

In the end, Joel ends up throwing him on his back to the mat and Gabriel groans as his hips jerk upwards with his cock waking up. Joel’s eyes are blown and his mouth parted as he breathes heavily. If the scenery was Gabriel’s room instead of the gym, it would be just like when they have sex.

“I’ve missed you,” Joel drawls.

Gabriel huffs breathlessly and answers, “Me or my wallet?”

Joel chuckles, also out of breath, and lowers his gaze, hesitating, but then he answers, “Sure.”

Gabriel’s grin fades as they meet eyes again and he finds himself drowning in the dark pools in the younger man’s gaze. His heart beats rapidly under the palm of Joel’s hand. He almost offers it to him, to just rip it out and run with it, far away. Leave him to suffocate with the flowers growing in his lungs.

 

They stumble into Gabriel’s apartment, dropping their gym bags, pulling at each other’s clothe to get closer, kissing the skin they can reach of the other, and licking away the salty taste. Gabriel might regret this later, but right now, he’s burning with too much desire to care. One thing’s for sure, he’s not going anywhere near Joel’s crotch like this.

He leads the hungry cowboy to the shower and he follows without protest. But instead of allowing them time to undress, he pushes Gabriel inside and turns the water on. Gabriel chuckles against Joel’s skin, tasting the refreshing water mixing with sweat in the crook of his neck. He remains there for a bit, where he can feel the young heart beating as fast as his own. He wonders if Joel would offer it to him. If he would let Gabriel carry it with his, side by side.

Once the water has washed most of the sweat, and their clothes are glued to them and drenched, they slow down. Their heart rate still pulses quickly, but their hands linger more on certain areas. They don’t pull at each other like thirsty men after a month in the desert. Or bite at each other like they want to feast on a treat they can’t have. Gabriel closes his eyes and feels Joel’s lips all over him, as well as his wondering hands over and under his shirt, tracing scars gently. The prosthetics is colder with the water, but it’s just as pleasing as the other hand. His senses are weak, he can feel every touch, hear every soft sound from Joel’s mouth and taste the cowboy on his tongue. His vision is clouded with lust, but for now, the rest is enough.

When it starts taking too long, when it feels more like making love than a fuck, Gabriel begins pulling at Joel’s clothes, almost tearing it off by pieces. The cowboy laughs and follows the same way.

“Fuck me,” Gabriel asks and Joel stops kissing his chests to look up.

“Are you sure, Darlin’?” Joel asks with a smile creeping on his lips.

Gabriel nods, “There’s lube on the cabinet.”

“Condoms?”

Gabriel hesitates, he’s already gotten himself this deep. “If you don’t mind, I don’t.”

Joel bites his bottom lip and looks down at their erect cocks, wet with water and some pre. Gabriel also looks at it’s a pretty enticing sight. But he already wants to get to the main show. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

“Yer a bossy bottom,” Joel teases before he retrieves to get the lube. He returns quickly, already pouring some on his fingers and Gabriel turns around to face the cold tiled wall. The spray of water down his back along with the cooler feeling of Joel’s slick fingers tracing his crack make him yelp and push his hips further back. Joel’s mechanical hand holds his waist in place. “Easy, I’m gun’ take good care of ya.”

Gabriel growls, “Just, please, hurry.”

Joel laughs in this way that tells Gabriel he did a mistake being this vulnerable in front of him. Yet, Gabriel doesn’t want to turn around. Once Joel gets his fingers in him, Gabriel’s glad he didn’t stop him. He opens him up smoothly, hardly has to push too much. His murmuring voice and soft caresses makes Gabriel go lax enough for an easy work. And when Gabriel’s ready, when he’s a whimpering mess and his cock feels about to explode, he begs for Joel to take him already. The cowboy says, “With pleasure,” and curls his fingers one more time inside of Gabriel, teasing at that sensitive spot that has him seeing stars.

Joel’s cock slips in easily enough, hardly any pain. It’s all pleasure and desire for more. Joel feels divine inside of him, and when he moves, Gabriel curses for having missed this for too long. It’s an experience like any other. Joel moves his hips like a dancer, like waves on a calm ocean, or an easy summer breeze. Then he starts a storm inside of Gabriel when the waves turn to a tsunami ramming against the detective, and pushing him against the wall. His cock twitches against the cold tiles and he gasps to the touch. It’s cold against his chest, but Joel has made it hot on his back. Breathing and biting down Gabriel’s neck, making sure to trap the older man. Gabriel’s sure he will have bite marks there, and bruises from how tight Joel’s fingers are locked on his hips.

Joel jackrabbits into him like a mad man, searching for his own pleasure, just like Gabriel wanted. He won’t last long, and he’s sure neither will Joel. “Fuck, I’ve missed ya,” Joel pants over Gabriel’s shoulder, and the older man looks at how close their lips could be. “You are gorgeous beggin’ for my cock.”

Gabriel laughs breathlessly, but a sudden thrust into him makes him gasps instead and bite his bottom lip, already swollen from the abuse. “ _Joel_ ”

Joel wraps his hand around Gabriel’s throbbing cock and that’s enough to make him squirm. Joel finds a rhythm with his thrusts and he keeps coaxing Gabriel with sweet words and pet names. It’s a dream Gabriel didn’t know had until now. Until his reality became better than falling asleep.

Both come against each other, panting and almost falling apart if it weren’t for the support. Gabriel wants to keep Joel in him. Let him go soft just to wake him up once more and start another round. Joel pulls away too soon, slipping out and Gabriel feels a slight drop of come down his thigh before water washes it away. Then he feels the wet fingers of the cowboy working in his sensitive hole to clean him up.

They don’t stop there. After a good shower, they fall into bed and Gabriel crawls on top of Joel. His hole is still loose and ready to ride the cowboy until sun down. When Gabriel slides down into the cowboy, he curses out loud as he mentally regrets ever thinking about stopping this, about putting what they have on hold over feelings and scenarios that just aren’t able to come true with Joel. His big hand come to rest on the younger man’s neck and slides up his jaw as his thumb brushes Joel’s bottom lip. The cowboy parts his mouth to let it in as his eyes scorch into his own gaze like they’ve never had; like a mixture of coal and embers surrounding it, flickering in gold instead of red. Gabriel bites his bottom lips until he bleeds to restrain himself, to remain him of the pain he will face if he leans down to kiss the cowboy and be denied of such delicacy. He tries closing his eyes to ignore the plumb lips that call his name, but that only exaggerates his other senses like hearing. Every sound out of the cowboy’s mouth is a sweet symphony and goes along with his own harmony. The obscene noises of skin against skin become louder and echo in his ears. The smell of sex is higher; he can also taste Joel’s sweat in the back of his throat from just the aroma around them.

Gabriel curses again and decides to lift himself up to turn around, giving the cowboy his backside. Joel doesn’t deny him such a treat for both of them and remains laid back, watching the detective’s hourglass figure. His hands grab a hold of Gabriel’s hips as he starts to take control and Gabriel lets go willingly. He hopes he sees bruises in the morning; the hold is tight and he can feel Joel’s fingerprints getting engraved on his skin. Joel mumbles profanities about Gabriel’s beautiful, delicious, round ass as he bounces on top of his and watches his thick cock disappearing into the stretched hole before it unloads in Gabriel again.

 

At some point, both fell asleep after that round, and its dinner time when Gabriel wakes up. He watched at Joel, soundly asleep by his side, close enough to know that they cuddled at some point. Gabriel thinks on his options: he can wake him up and tell him to leave, maybe come up with an excuse so he doesn’t seem rude, or he could leave him rest until the cowboy wakes up on his own and Gabriel can just go about his night.

His thoughts are interrupted by a growl coming from his stomach, and he knows what to do. He leaves the room to find his phone in his gym bag in the living room, set by Joel’s, and dials for the usual pizza place he buys from. He walks back to the room and sits by Joel’s side when they answer.

“Hey, Joel,” he whispers softly, away from the phone’s speaker. “What do you want on your pizza?”

Joel hums and stretches with his eyes closed, “Bacon.”

Gabriel nods and goes back to the call, “Medium pizza, half sausage, and half bacon. Extra cheese.” Joel smiles at that in his sleep. Gabriel takes it as an approval and ends his order.

Gabriel slides off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom to have a better shower. The space is suddenly too big for him alone, and he wishes for a certain cowboy to join him. He’s not really desiring anything sexual to happen, but it would be nice to have the younger man kissing his neck and his back, and down his chest. Then Gabriel would return the favor as they wash each other. And maybe, in the tender and passionate moment, both will be lost in it enough for their lips to meet.

Gabriel leans his head under the cold shower to wash away those thought and continues washing himself carefully and as slow as he can before he gets tired of waiting and comes out. Joel is still asleep when he walks back into the room, with a towel around his waist.

“Why didn’t ya wake me?” Joel drawls as he wakes up while Gabe’s back is to him as he searches for clean clothes.

“Looked like you needed the sleep,” Gabriel responds and puts up a dark blue shirt. He isn’t afraid to drop the towel and grab a boxer from the dresser’s drawer. He receives an approving whistle from the man on the bed that makes him chuckle.

“Did ya order pizza or was just that a dream?” the cowboy asks.

“It wasn’t.” Gabriel puts on the underwear and turns to Joel. “Won’t be long until it’s here, the place isn’t that far.”

“Since _someone_ didn’t wake me up,” Joel says before standing up with a groan. He stretches, exposing his soft member under a patch of curly hair. His back arches and his legs seem longer. Gabriel just want them wrapped around his waist again. “Mind if I take a quick shower?”

“Go ahead, there’s a towel in the drawer under the sink.”

“Thank you.” Joel winks and makes his way to the living room to pick up his gym bag and return to bathroom. Gabriel remains watching even after the door closes. He ponders over joining him, but maybe Joel wants to be alone, or will think Gabriel wants more than just a time together. Then he reminds himself Joel isn’t anything to him. Sharing a shower because he wants is something someone wouldn’t usually do with a prostitute.

To keep himself busy, he tidies up the kitchen counter and gets two cups with ice ready in case Joel wants something to drink. He also piles up the unread junk mail on his coffee table and puts them on the junk cabinets where he throws random knickknacks he finds over the place and always forgets to go through to find them a proper place.

As Joel gets out of the bedroom, already dressed with his boots and hat in hands, the bell rings, announcing the delivery boy’s arrival. They settle on the couch and Joel digs in first while Gabriel surfs through channels until he comes across a movie.

“Haven’t seen this one,” Joel comments with his mouth full.

“What about the first?” Gabriel question as he picks up a slice.

“Yeah, that was a helluva good one. Actually almost made me go out and buy a suit.” Joel laughs as a well-dressed young man fights in the streets of London against another guy with a mechanical arm.

“It was good. Better than this one.”

“You’ve seen it?”

“Yeah, I think there’s a character you might like.”

“Handsome guy with a cowboy hat?” Joel chuckles. “Bet you think I would. Have to see his character play out though. Guess we’ll see by the end of the movie.” Gabriel’s chest tightens knowing Joel will stick around to the end. If he didn’t say it as a joke, or something comes up.

Luckily, he does stay. He laughs through the movie as both relax deeper in the couch until they rest from the back rest and their shoulders touch. Gabriel can’t help smiling when Joel’s body shakes with laughter against his own. He feels like they’ve been staying at each other’s houses for a long time. That they do this on Fridays and some Sundays for game nights. Who ever saw them might think they live together, even.

Gabriel looks at Joel, how close he is and the bright, positive energy that bleeds into Gabriel like a drop of yellow ink into water. Gabriel can actually see pieces of him over the apartment. A brown pair of boots with spurs at the door, the dark gray jacket hanging on the hook over them. A hat on the kitchen counter that Gabriel would probably take to the bed room every day, but would find it again after Joel comes home. Mismatched socks over the hallway floor and a dirty shirt by the shower. He can also see a vase of them never being empty, more family pictures added to the wall, old western movies between Gabriel’s already growing collection of films and recipes for meals with BBQ written on sticky notes glues to the fridge. Recipes Joel would love to eat, but leaves for Gabriel to cook. It’s a cozy image Gabriel suddenly aches for.

Joel looks at him and his laughter dies down into a smile. The younger man’s eyes linger down to Gabriel’s parted lips as he bites his own. Probably knowing what Gabriel wants, and teasing him for what he can’t have.

“Thanks for the pizza,” Joel murmurs, his eyelids blinking softly.

“No problem.” Gabriel wants to jokingly thank him for the sex, but he feels like he should thank the cowboy for much more.

He can see Joel’s thick eyelashes, feel his hot breath against his lips and smell the cheese on it. Gabriel licks his lips and shuts his mouth, trying to keep his words inside. Joel had given him a few rules, he just can’t break the deal. He will go hungry for years as long as it keeps Joel coming back.

Yet, Joel’s also looking at him like he’s wondering what Gabriel’s mouth taste like. Like he just discovered Gabriel can be the missing piece to something he has been questioning for years. The movie continues playing in the background with explosions and loud music, but Gabriel can tune it all out and looks at Joel forever. He wants to know what motives the cowboy, his dreams, his hidden talents and other secrets that make the cowboy he’s fond of.

He believes this is a dream when Joel leans closer to him. Then he wakes up by the sound of the cowboy’s phone. The younger man sighs and laughs before pulling it out.

“Sorry, Pumpkin.” Gabriel scoffs to the nick name as Joel answers. Gabriel stands up to take the empty box and left over pizza borders to the trash. After Joel finishes his call, he also stands up and joins him in the kitchen. “I gotta run. Genji needs me to pick up a book for him and he’s stuck in a class.”

“Okay,” Gabriel says because the other worlds he has in mind will sound like he’s begging Joel to stay.

“By the way, how’s Jack?” Joel asks as he stands closer. “I don’t mean to take ya back to high school, but has he said anythin’ about Genji?”

Gabriel chuckles, “Did he ask?”

“Nah, it’s my own curiosity. But Gen sure doesn’t stop talking about him.”

“Ah, well Jack was been acting cute since he met your friend; blushing and drinking Jello shots from Genji’s stomach.”

“Aw, really?” Joel laughs. “Gotta tell him. He’s single, right?”

“Yeah, is Genji?” Gabriel raises an eyebrow in question.

“Ah…” Joel trails off. “He’s not committed to anyone right now.”

“Meaning he works the same job as you?” Gabriel guesses.

“Yeah, is that a problem?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Jack is a bit strict when it comes to that stuff, and more proper. I’m not saying he will turn Genji in, but it’ll be a while before he sleeps with your friend because he’ll think it’s the right thing to do.”

“Now that’s adorable,” Joel teases. “Can’t wait for Genji to break him.”

“You and me both,” Gabriel adds.

“Think they will let us watch?” Joel wiggles his eyebrows and Gabriel shoves him lightly.

“Get out of here,” Reyes jokes and he hopes Joel gets it.

The younger man puts on his boots and his hat before they both walk to the door. It’s just a simple gesture Gabriel would do every morning or afternoon before Joel left for work, along with a kiss on the cheek. He stops himself before getting too close to Joel. The cowboy tips his hat and turns around to leave, but Gabriel remembers something important. “Wait,” he calls and goes to find his wallet. Once he turns back to Joel and he starts fishing for bills, Joel’s hand stops him.

“Forget it. It’s me, like the one I couldn’t completely do at your work.” Joel gives him a wicked stare and smile, and though free sex sounds nice, it’s too much. Too delicate to accept. This has to stay as a client/entertainer relationship and nothing more.

“I insist, you did as amazing as always and more than you should have.” Joel thinks about it as he sees the fifty dollar bills Gabriel had taken out of his bank before picking him up. “If you don’t, I’ll find a way to give them to Genji.”

Joel scoffs and accepts the money, “Fine, fine. That little shit stole some of my clients, I don’t need him stealin’ ya.” He pockets the money and tips his hat again. This time, Gabriel has no reason to stop him, and lets him go.

\---

Gabriel texted Joel a few days later, letting him know he’d be passing by five since he will get off work early. Joel told him he will clear his schedule for him along with a winky face. Gabriel had scoffed to it before stopping to grab lunch. A sudden rainstorm fell upon Los Angeles when he left the station and he texts Joel, asking if he’s at his spot since it was raining, but he doesn’t get an answer. He gets a little worried, and his first thought is that Joel’s with a client. Then he thinks he just might be busy running from the rain to find shelter.

He gets his answer when he sees a familiar figure coming out of a bakery and covering under a cowboy hat, as well as using his jacket to cover something from the rain. Gabriel smiles as he slows to a stop before Joel and honks. The cowboy recognizes him quickly and paces quicker to get inside. As soon as the door closes, he turns up the heater and Joel takes off his soaking wet jacket, revealing a similar pink box like the one he brought Gabriel to work a while ago. The smell of sugar powdered warm donuts surrounds them, and Gabriel’s mouth starts to drool.

Joel places the box on the dash board and smiles at him, “Sorry about getting’ evrythin’ wet, Cupcake. I waited as long as I could inside, but didn’t want you to think I had left ya.”

“You could have called,” Gabriel suggests.

“Battery died, Genji used it last night to video chat with a group of classmates for a project.”

“He’s dedicated,” Gabriel comments, the car still in place.

Joel nods with a soft smile, “I don’t think I wanna talk about Genji right now.”

Gabriel huffs a laugh, “Understandable. What would you rather talk about?”

Joel actually thinks about the question until he gets closer and Gabriel’s heart stops beating. “I’d rather not talk at all.” His drawl is velvety, alluring him to lean forward, and Gabriel falls for the bait.

Joel moves his chin up and his mouth clashes with Gabriel in a kiss that’s more desperate than he thought it would be. Gabriel’s eyes widen in surprised and he goes stiff. Joel’s lips are rough and cold, nothing like a dream would picture it. This must be real; and the more Joel moves his lips over his, pulling him to keep kissing him, the faster Gabriel melts into it and responds as his eyes softly close. The younger man gives it his all, and his cold lips make Gabriel’s shiver between the kiss. Joel slides his cold prosthetic on the back of Gabriel’s neck to pull him closer, and it’s double the sensation that makes the detective’s toes curl in his shoes. The heat from the car starts to blend in the air, and it’s a mixture of warmth and coldness wrapping inside of Gabriel.

He wants to pull Joel over his lap, to just kiss him until the streets drown and he suffocates with the cowboy’s mouth on his, drinking the air out of his lungs. He wants to hold him until night falls, and wake up with Joel sitting on him, with that smug smile on his face and the sun reflecting in his brown, beautiful eyes.

He wants so much, but for now, he settles for taking Joel home and playing this game both have grown accustom too. Gabriel thought he’d have another chance to kiss him, but Joel keeps his mouth away from Gabriel again. Once, Gabriel catches a smirk on his lips, and maybe it’s just a tease. Or maybe it was a nasty prank Joel pulled on him, thinking he could have the young cowboy for himself after longing for him for months. Or maybe Joel just kissed him to satisfy his curiosity, and now he will move on.

Gabriel makes sure this time they go on for more than an hour. He takes his sweet time opening Joel until he’s squirming and begging for his cock. And when he’s finally inside of him, he moves his hips as slow as he can, even if they buckle under his own desire. He controls himself enough to devour Joel, and fuck him good until he’s a screaming mess and he’s sure he won’t be able to walk away straight.

 

Gabriel grabs his wallet from the pants he had taken off at the living room after Joel and him stumbled inside of the apartment. He pulls out the bills he had taken out of his bank account the night before; counts them to make sure it’s right and sighs when he notices the big amount he’s going to give Joel. This is something that came to his mind when he woke up alone on his bed the morning before. How he missed another body, more specifically his own. He’s aware he should give it a little more thought, but if he’s gonna do it, it has to be now to get it out of the way. He’s going to let it out and hope for the best.

Joel’s clothed already when Gabriel returns to the room with the money. He hands them to Joel, who counts the twenty dollar bills rapidly, but slows down when he passes the familiar amount. He doesn’t finish before he asks, “What’s this for?”

Gabriel shifts a little on his feet and clears his throat, “I want me to be your only client.”

Joel cocks his head, as if he heard wrong. “Excuse me?”

“If you need more, I can get it. I just want you to—”

“Be your personal fuck toy?” Joel interrupts and his tone is bitter. “I’ve got bills to pay, pal, and to eat.”

“I will still pay you when we are together, just more to keep it between us.”

“Keep what?” Joel raises his voice. “You don’t wanna be ashamed that you fuck a prostitute almost every night, so you want me to belong to you alone, is that it?”

Gabriel almost chokes on his own words, “No! You’re just really good and I’d like to see you more often.”

“Well, too bad,” Joel answers as he counts the bills again. He keeps what Gabriel owes and throws the rests on the bed. “My services might be for sell, but I ain’t.”

“Joel, I didn’t mean—”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Reyes.” Gabriel wants to ignore the pain in his chest to how his own name tastes like poison from Joel’s mouth, and the longing for a “sugar” or “sweetheart” instead. “I’m gone.”

\---

Gabriel stops trying to call Joel after three days of getting no answer. And it’s no surprise when he passed by Valley Lane and sees no cowboy. He even asks a couple of girls in the spot he usually stands. One doesn’t recognize him, but the other mentions he had been looking for a new spot for a while. Gabriel doesn’t want to hang around for long, so he leaves without questions. On the fifth day of trying to find Joel, he stops, quickly discarding the idea of asking Jack to ask Genji when they see each other next time. First, he knows Genji will just sass him, get angry or lie about not knowing where Joel is.

For now, he lets it go. He did something wrong, maybe he went over it the wrong way, or took the kiss as an invitation to something more than being Joel’s regular client. He thought that meant Gabriel was different for Joel, and would like to accept the offer. He read it all wrong; the talking, the smile, the look on Joel’s eyes and how his heart fluttered to the hope of being something more.

 

Jack and Gabriel are patrolling on their own accord when the blonde receives a call from a friend, who’s a doctor. Apparently Genji was taken to the hospital she worked at and she recognized Jack’s number on the younger man’s phone after asking if she had a lawyer. Jack sounded confused as to why he was contacted instead of a real lawyer, but they decide to check it out regardless. Gabriel pretends that it doesn’t affect him knowing Joel might be there as well. He thinks about what he could say if he, in fact, bumps into Joel. The first it’s obviously “sorry,” but then what?

They reach the hospital and are lead through easily once they show their badges at the counter. They meet Dr. Ziegler, Jack’s friend, at the door of Genji’s room and go over what happened.

“Genji was attacked,” she starts, “a man kept following him even if Genji kept ignoring him. The individual got down from his car and started assaulting him.”

Gabriel and Jack frown while the blonde asks, “Was there a particular reason for the violence?”

Dr. Ziegler thinks about answer and says, “That’s what you need to ask him.”

“Right…” Jack trails off and Gabriel already has a clue. Genji’s job might have been involved with the incident and the doctor doesn’t know if she should mention it or not. “Why was I called instead of his lawyer?”

“He doesn’t have one,” she answers. “When I asked he told me he didn’t, but knew someone that might help. He gave me his phone and I saw your name and number. Figure it was worth the call.”

“Well I hope I can help him in a way,” Jack says, slipping his hands in his pockets as he shifts on his feet.

“Come on in, then. He can’t talk, but I gave him a notepad to write on.”

Gabriel grimaces, just how bad is he? “I’ll wait for you here.” Reyes suggests. If Genji knows Gabriel knows what he does, it might get him even more nervous, and if he’s in a bad state, Gabriel would like to avoid more discomfort.

“Are you sure?” Jack asks while the doctor goes into the room.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m needed.”

Jack nods in understanding and follows Ziegler inside. Gabriel waits on one of the chairs set outside the room, browsing on his phone for distraction and looking down the hall once or twice in case the cowboy appears. He hadn’t seen him in the lobby; either Joel’s with Genji in the room, or hasn’t arrived yet.

Jack comes out of the room about fifteen or twenty minutes after, with a notepad in hand and worry on his face. His shoulders look heavy and his posture isn’t fit for his persona. “How is he?” Gabriel asks as he stands up.

Jack sighs and looks down at the pad, “The man choked him and punched him in the eye. He won’t be able to talk for a while without being in pain, but he’ll be fine with rest and time.”

Gabriel frowns, “Are we taking the guy in?”

“I would,” Jack answers quickly. “But we have to follow protocol and interrogate everyone involve, even his boyfriend.”

“That’s what got you down, Jackie?” Gabriel teases.

“Please, Gabe, I knew he wasn’t into me seriously, it was just something to pass the time. And I’m glad he was there to help him.” Gabriel notices how hesitate he says the last word. “I shouldn’t even be thinking of that in a moment like this.”

“You shouldn’t,” Gabe jokes. “Where’s the boyfriend?”

“He was being checked by Dr. Ziegler’s nurse, in the next room. It’s the cowboy, Joel.”

Gabriel swallows and tries not to let Jack notice what the name does to him. Instead he asks, “Can I read what Genji wrote?”

Jack nods and hands the pad over. Gabriel quickly goes through the story: Genji was walking to meet his boyfriend when a guy started calling and saying things from his car. When Genji ignored him, the guy got down and it got violent. Joel showed up after Genji had texted him and a fight broke out. Gabriel can read something else between the lines. Joel must’ve been at work, and maybe Genji was too, or was off the clock but near Valley Lane. “They are not together.”

“You think?” Jack asks curiously.

Gabe nods in answer and adds, “I’m sure. I think there’s more to the story. Which room is Joel in?” Jack looks down the hall and points at the room the right from Genji’s. “Why don’t I interrogate him? Go get some fresh air.”

Jack thinks about it until he nods. “All right. Make sure to write down Joel’s side. The hospital took the guy’s information before he bolted, we can look over it after.”

Gabriel nods before he walks towards Joel’s room, taking a deep breath as he wraps his hand around the knob and turns it. Joel quickly looks up as he sits on the edge of the bed and his eyes widen to his appearance. He looks like he has been betrayed, worse than when they last saw each other.

He jumps off the bed and quickly starts, “If yer here to take me or are just following me, then beat it. I’m in no mood to deal with you right now. My roommate has just been attacked—”

“You helped your boyfriend,” Gabriel interrupts. Joel looks lost for words before the detective looks at the notepad, at what Genji wrote. “Your boyfriend, Genji, stated he was walking towards the bus stop to get to his night classes when a guy spoke to him from a car. He tried to send him away, but he kept following and made him miss his bus.” He looks at Joel and just as he suspects, he looks like this is all new to him. “He texted you and went to meet with you and Jimmy’s. That’s when the guy assaulted him.”

Joel slowly nods, “Yes, he grabbed Genji and I intervened. Bastard gave me a hard blow and chocked him while I tried to get back on my feet. Genji threw a few punches as he could and got him loose enough for me to punch the guy back.” Joel’s jaw clenches while Gabriel listens.

“Any ideas why the man did that?”

Joel hesitates and his eyes are afraid, “He confused Genji with someone else.”

Gabriel nods and looks around before he steps closer, “Why don’t I buy you a cup of coffee and you can tell me the real story?” Joel looks surprised, but still scared. “It’s the least I can do.” Gabriel tries to make his gaze as gentle and honest as he can. He can figure out what happened, but he wants to talk it over with Joel. Talk about them, maybe. If not, at least see each other in good terms before they part ways.

 

They go to the cafeteria of the hospital and Gabriel gets a cup of coffee for himself, while he gets Joel a donut the cowboy had been eyeing since they formed the line to order.

Once they sit down, Gabriel gives him time. Joel licks his lips and says “In a way, I haven’t lied to you, officer. The guy had seen Genji before.”

“You are not in trouble, Joel. No one knows what you and Genji do, not even my partner,” Gabe clarifies. “You told me he’s also in the line of work so I had a feeling of what you meant.”

Joel nods, “He’s a regular of Genji’s and wanted him then, but he was off the clock, plus he had a test and…” he trails with sorrow. “Wish he had called to me sooner. I would’ve given him a ride.”

“It’s not your fault, nor Genji’s.” Gabriel places his hands together to stop himself from reaching out for Joel’s. “The man had no right to attack neither of you, no matter the kind of work you do.”

Joel nods again and when he’s sure it’s safe, he takes a bite of the donut. The treat looks good, but Gabriel can’t find it in him to eat one at the moment. The detective watches him for a bit and notices Joel looks older than he is. Or not. Gabriel really doesn’t know enough of the man. The cowboy swallows and asks, “Will he be okay?”

“He won’t be able to speak for a while, but with medication and rest, he will be a 100%.” Gabriel smiles when Joel starts looking calmer.

“And you won’t tell…” Joel starts. “What if the guy talks?”

“He will, but since Genji was expected somewhere, he won’t be suspected of prostitution, nor have proof of it. It’s also at night time, he could’ve easily been mistaken. Plus, someone as violent as that towards a stranger in a public place must have a record. We’ll look into it, I promise.”

Joel sighs, “Thanks, officer.”

Gabriel doesn’t correct him, he only nods and allows Joel to be halfway done before he speaks again. “I’m sorry, Joel. For what I did.” The cowboy looks at him from his cup. “I shouldn’t have tried to buy you—that’s not what I meant by it. But I did mean what I said. I feel so good with you and it’s you. You know it’s you.”

Joel laughs and Gabriel swears he’s blushing. “Please.”

“I mean it. There’s something about you… I’d like to um, keep being your costumer,” Gabriel speaks softly and lowers his tone, “if you let me. Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Gabriel feels Joel’s eyes burn holes in his skull as he ponders over forgiving him or not. Gabriel would understand if he doesn’t, or doe but doesn’t want to continue accepting him. Gabriel will grow over it in time and won’t step foot into Valley Lane if that’s what Joel desires. The cowboy curls his lips before he grins. “The sex was good, one of the few I really enjoy. Sadly those aren’t often. And you look sorry enough, as well as tired.” Gabriel huffs and shakes his head lightly. “I think I’d miss ya after some time. I forgive ya, Sugar. And of course you can keep being my client.”

Gabriel feels heavy, invisible chains around him breaking. It’s like he can breathe again and his smile shines like a bacon.

 

The two of them reunite with Jack in Genji’s room to go over more details to back up Genji’s story in case the guy, who’s name is Johnathan Martin, decides to press charges or rat on Genji. His older brother Hanzo was already there, looking worried and asking questions to Joel and how he could help. The detectives already know the college Genji attends, but they need more. “What class was he heading to?” Gabriel asks Hanzo.

“Algebra,” Hanzo responds, sitting on Genji’s bed while his younger brother listens and nods. “He had a test that was worth half his grade.” Genji’s brows furrow and Hanzo notices as he says to him, “I will talk to the professor, don’t worry.”

“I’m sure they can give you a second chance,” Jack says with a comforting smile and it works, Genji just falls for it in a small trance, leaving him looking like a loves truck puppy. “Do you live near Valley Lane?”

“Yes,” Joel answers. “We live close by, Hanzo usually picks him up for his classes.”

“But I was called for work at the last minute,” Hanzo adds. “He was okay with taking the bus.”

“Do you live with them too, Hanzo?” Gabriel asks and the older brother frowns at him.

“Why does this matter?”

“It’s good to have a story in case Martin decides to come back for Genji,” Gabriel answers as he looks at Hanzo, practically trying to tell him through his gaze they need a backup in case the guy demands Genji’s service again and throws another fit. Or, even worse, Genji feeling like he has to accept to feel safe. “We have to give hints that the guy might have been following Genji so the law works on your brother’s side if this gets worse,” Gabriel answers.

Hanzo seems to get it and relaxes, “I live with another friend, just because Genji and Joel’s lifestyle doesn’t go with mine.”

“He’s a neat freak,” Joel says with a grin as he crosses his arms.

Hanzo grins back, “And you two are the laziest people I’ve ever met. I would like to avoid ending our friendship over you two not washing the dishes for weeks.”

“Has this men approached Genji before?” Jack asks.

“No,” Joel and Hanzo answer together while Genji shakes his head.

“I’ll send his info to Olivia,” Gabriel says as he pulls out his phone, “If anyone can find anything on anyone, it’s her.”

“Thank you,” Hanzo smiles at the detectives. “I’d like for us to be ready for anything.” He looks at his brother, “Would you like me to stay over at your place to help you in your recovery?”

Genji shrugs, but his eyes divert to Jack. Joel seems to notice too, “I think he wants another nurse watching over him. Blonde, with pretty blue eyes.”

“Yes, Angela is perfect at what she does,” Jack says and Gabriel looks at him, his friend actually thinks they meant Ziegler. Reyes elbows him and shakes his head.

“Too bad that asshole choked you,” Gabriel says to Genji. “I would love to see Jack flushing to you calling him a nurse.” He smirks and eyes his friend, who’s neck turns a light shade of red when he realizes what Gabriel said.

Genji nods and opens his lips to reveal his raspy voice, “Normally I’d be into it, but not without my consent.” Then he holds his neck and winces a little to the pain.

Joel’s the first to laugh while Hanzo’s eyes widen before he follows. The cowboy says, “If he can only say one sentence for the rest of the week, I’m glad it was that one.”

 

Jack and Hanzo stay with Genji while Gabriel takes Joel to his apartment to get freshen up and some rest. Gabriel had offered a ride out of pure innocence and curtesy. But Joel’s devilish smirk said otherwise and made Gabriel’s thoughts sinful.

“Where do I turn?” Gabriel asks when both are in his car and he’s exiting the hospital’s parking lot.

Joel looks at him, same devilish smile reappearing. “I don’t need to tell you where you live, Darlin’.”


	2. Name's McCree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first scene/story following the main fic is here! Hope you enjoy it and the rest to come :)

Joel’s back is facing Gabriel. The detective holds on for dear life by the younger man’s hips as he bounces on him or sways forward and back, not stopping, always moving. Joel’s skin shimmers like bronze with sweat and Gabriel can’t keep his eyes away from the curves of his waist. He wishes to dig his fingers deeper, leave his prints on Joel’s bones. He bites his lip, restraining himself from growling a ‘you’re mine’. The man has his way of turning Gabriel possessive, of changing him into something fierce. He wants to bite every inch of skin he sees, leave bruises in shape of hearts and his grip marked on Joel.

It’s been almost two months since they’ve started seeing each other again. Almost two months of hours spent in bed or just in each other’s company when they have lunch or dinner. More than thirty days of Joel riding him and Gabriel’s walls echoing back the cowboy’s name. Every time they collide is like the first time. They search hungrily for each other, almost tear the other’s clothe off. A few times Gabriel picks up Joel right after he’s been with another client, but while the cowboy takes care of Gabriel, while he savors the detective’s needy cock, his own desire rattles again. Gabriel feels young when he’s with Joel—more than young, he feels whole.

His mind always works on the rides to his apartment. He wonders if the client before him gave it to Joel good. If he was better, if Joel moaned and screamed like Gabriel made him. But once the door of his apartment closes, and Joel’s hands fall on him, he forgets about that. That’s one of the things Reyes loves about the cowboy—he makes him forget many things and allows him to indulge in a moment so blissful it feels like a fantasy. They haven’t brought up what almost tore them apart two months ago, and Gabriel hopes they never do. It was a mistake on his part, and as long as he can still see Joel and share a bed with him, he’s good for the time being. His days and nights would be too boring and lonely without a cowboy to bright them up.

“Joel,” Gabriel pants into the air for what feels like the hundredth time. “Don’t stop.” Joel’s also breathing heavy as he answers that he won’t stop until both crumble while his hips move sharply. “Fuck, Joel—”

“ _Jesse,_ ” the younger man above him says and he almost misses it.

Gabriel’s grip loosens and his mind spirals into many questions. Joel twists his body to look at Gabriel, his mechanical hand going to the man’s neck for leverage. “What?”

Joel smiles softly, his hips slowing down, “Name’s Jesse McCree, sweetheart.”

Gabriel can’t help the breathless chuckle that comes out of his mouth. When he feels Joel—Jesse’s body relaxing around his cock, he moves quickly. He turns to his side with Jesse in front and uses one hand to lift the cowboy’s leg. He aligns himself again and thrusts into Jesse. The younger man releases one of the most sinful moans Gabriel has heard from his lips. And there has been plenty of those.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Gabriel murmurs into Jesse’s ear and both shiver together. “Jesse, Jesse, Jesse…”

Jesse laughs as he trembles, Gabriel thrusting slow into him. Teasing, torturing him. Playing with his body. “You’re gonna wear it out.”

Gabriel’s free hand roams around Jesse’s neck and chest, exploring the man in front of him, as if it was the first time he feels him. “Jesse. McCree,” Gabriel whispers again, thrusting two times, hard, as if he was punctuating each part of Jesse’s name.

Gabriel says the name a million times before both collapse to make up for the times he called Jesse by his work name. This just also means another wall between them crumbled. He loves the smooth S’s on his tongue, the sharp Cr, and the whistle of the E’s. He loves how easily it falls from his lips and how delicious it taste in his mouth.

“We gotta clean you up, Jesse,” Gabriel says when Jesse crawls closer to him and wraps his arms around him.

The cowboy hums, savoring his name in Gabriel’s voice. “Keep saying my name, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smiles fondly and wraps his arms around the younger man. “Jesse.”

Jesse falls asleep in the detective’s arms as he says his name like a lullaby that pulls him deeper into slumber. Gabriel keeps whispering it until his lungs burn and his own voice goes quiet. Until his eyelids are too heavy to keep open and he drifts.

When Gabriel opens his eyes, Joel isn’t there, like most times when they fall asleep together. Jesse takes his place instead, warming up the bed for Gabriel. Close to him like the night before. Head tucked under Gabriel’s chin and his lips a peck away from his neck. Gabriel kisses the cowboy’s forehead and whispers Jesse’s name for the first time in a new day, a new light. Jesse shifts and a small smile fades into his face.


	3. Handcuffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had another chapter for this but since it was the first date i thought it would've been too soon. While this is just smut.
> 
> Also, if anyone happens to also be following "Darlin", the next chapter will be posted soon, I'm working on edits atm :)
> 
> Tags added: rough sex and some dirty talk

Jesse’s chest hits the car door as he releases an ‘ _ oof _ ’ and his wrists are harshly pulled behind his back. Handcuffs snap around them, tightly, almost too tight, but he can manage. A kick separates his knees apart and two strong hands hold his arms in place.

“You have the right to remain silent,” the rough, violent voice says against his ear, sending a thunder down his spine. “Anything you say can and will be use against you.”

Jesse smirks, “You, officer—” A grip yanks at his hair, screwing his cowboy hat.

“I am not playing,” the officer hisses, teeth clenched and breath hot against Jesse’s neck, making the skin prickle.

Jesse is shoved in the back of the police car and the door slams beside him. Even if he knew the action was coming, his body yelps to the vibration it sends through the whole vehicle. The office sits in front and quickly drives out of the alley where he had lure Jesse in, pretending to be a costumer. The man’s good looks and beautiful smile had won the cowboy over, causing him to put his guard down. Genji has told him to be aware of alleys, especially at night. But this man was everything Jesse had ever wanted and more. The temptation was too much to let it go.

The car stops and the officer pulls him out, almost yanking his prosthetic arm off. They walk into the building and a lady coming out gives them a strange look, appalled or worried. Jesse smiles her way before lowering his head. After getting in an elevator and reaching a door, which the man also slams behind and locks quickly, Jesse’s pushed against the nearest wall. A strong hand behind his head, another holding his wrist together. 

“It took me some time, but I finally got you where I wanted,” the fine voice growls and Jesse can’t help grinning. “Wipe that smile off your face.” The man grabs Jesse’s hat roughly and throws it away, Jesse pouts before he’s pushed against the wall again. He can’t deny the excitement coiling in his stomach, ready to see where the night goes. “Or do you need me to wipe it for you?”

“I can think of a way you can do that.”

The man laughs dangerously, causing Jesse’s whole body to shiver as he feels the man’s chest rattling against his back. “I also have one in mind.”

Jesse is forced to turn around and face his kidnapper. He’s sure his eyes can’t hide the lust and happiness they show when he sees Gabriel’s face; power shadowing his eyes, along a wicked grin on his lips.

He pushes Jesse to his knees to face his bulge. Gabriel works his pants open and pulls out his soft cock. Jesse’s mouth drools to the sight, it still looks thick and big soft, and the memory of how it feels inside of him makes his own cock twitch with interest. 

“Start working,” Gabriel orders, and it sends a chill down Jesse’s body before he moves forward and starts licking lightly. He gives short little licks to tease, and can feel it growing on his tongue each passing one. Then Gabriel growls and pushes Jesse’s head closer to his crotch. The cowboy smells his natural musk, a little sweat, but still Gabriel underneath. Strong, protective, sweet and tender Gabriel. 

He opens his mouth for the detective and lets himself be used as the cock enters his mouth. The grip on his hair maneuvers him to move slowly and he sucks to have a good taste before it gets rough, because he knows it will. Jesse makes sure to moan, to make Gabriel’s body quake with every muffled sound he makes around his cock. 

The tug on his hair is the only warning he gets before Gabriel starts thrusting faster. He’s a little caught off guard, but recovers quickly. His eyes can hardly stay open as he looks up at Gabriel. His vision’s a little blurry and his jaw’s starting to hurt, yet he doesn’t want it to end. Gabriel looks down at him like Jesse is his possession. Jesse belongs to no one but Gabriel. He can fuck as many men as he like, at the end of the day he will always crawl back to Gabriel and his thick cock, his rough hands that trap him in place and his gravelly voice that sooths him through the night. He could look into the detective’s beautiful, brown eyes forever. They sink him into a pool of warm chocolate in a rainy day. Heat him up real nice and keeps him calm.

“Fuck,” Gabriel’s bravado falters for a second as his hips make a pathetic jerk, trying to hold himself back. But in a blink he’s that possessive, controlling detective after his own pleasure and retakes Jesse’s mouth. The head of his cock hits the back of the cowboy’s throat and he clenches around him, a feeling so tight and wet Gabriel wants again, and again.

When Jesse feels like he’s about to come untouched, when he wants Gabriel to unload in his mouth, the cock slips out and his mouth closes to get some relief. The swollen head of Gabriel’s cock covered in spit and pre brushes over Jesse’s plumb lips. “Kiss it,” Reyes orders, and McCree obeys.

He’s forced to his feet by Gabriel’s strong hand around his arm and taken over to the dining table in Gabriel’s apartment. The detective undoes the button and zipper of his pants, looking straight at Jesse, who smirks and goes to bite the man’s bottom lip but Gabriel leans away with a frown. 

The pants hit the floor and Gabriel pushes down his boxers, freeing the hard cock. He turns Jesse around and pushes him roughly against the table. One of his hands travels down Jesse’s back, prickling the path he leaves behind, until he reaches the plug between Jesse’s butt cheeks. 

The detective chuckles, “Of course you’d have this in you all night, you filthy whore.” Jesse pushes his hips back, rubbing his ass against Gabriel’s cock and causing Gabriel to groan. “Even with that in your ass you still need more. Never satisfied, I see.”

Gabriel shoves him down on the table, before walking away to grab the lube from the kitchen counter. He returns and moves one slick finger inside towards the plug. It comes off easily and drops it near his foot. The hole gaps for something to fill it again and Gabriel is quick to shove his slicked fingers inside. Jesse’s hips sway with every move, his muscles ripple under his skin as Gabriel uses his free hand to roam over his back and side. The cowboy is so responsive to his touch, so weak to resist. 

Gabriel pulls his fingers out and rubs the head of his shiny cock over the gapping pucker. “You want it? You need it?”

“Yes, please,” Jesse mumbles, forehead hitting the table.

“Say it again?”

“Yes, please,  _ sir _ ,” Jesse repeats, voice quivering. 

“That’s how a good slut responds to me,” Gabriel’s chest swells as he smirks down to his feast. He rubs some lube on his twitching cock and drops the bottle to join the plug on the floor. He grabs a hold of Jesse with one hand on his shoulder before he shoves right in. Jesse groans and Gabriel moans, a familiar symphony they don’t get tired of hearing. A melody that has been written in the walls of Gabriel’s room and travel all over his home. 

“Still so tight,” Gabriel growls, thrusting into Jesse. “So hot.” The velvet heat wraps around him, pumping his cock and clenching to keep him in place. “I could just keep you here, all for myself. No one would miss a needy whore like you. You’re only good to keep my cock warm.”

“ _ Sir _ ,” Jesse whines, Gabe’s name on the tip of his tongue.

Gabriel growls as he grabs Jesse’s left thigh and raises it to rest his knee on the table. His butt cheeks spread apart around his cock, giving Gabriel a better view of the show. And a tasty image on Jesse’s round ass. He fucks him fast, making Jesse hiccup his sounds, sweet sounds that haven’t been faked every time Gabriel takes him. Decadent sounds that Gabriel drinks as much as he can when Jesse allows him to kiss. 

He wants to imprint his fingertips on Jesse’s skin. Wants to leave his initials written in red and purple. He wants Jesse to be his only. He’s feral for the cowboy, and protective of all the memories they have in this apartment and in the other corners of the town. Gabriel makes sure to thrust deep and good, to make Jesse sound different every time his mouth parts open. He wants Jesse to cry from pressure, to call his name until he has no voice and let Gabriel kiss the air back to his lungs.

“Sir, sir—Oh!” Jesse blurts as his orgasm tingles inside of him.

Gabriel uses one hand to pull at Jesse’s hair and the other to hold on to the chain between the handcuffs. His hips go as hard and fast as he can, he just wants to release already, he needs to come and decorate Jesse’s back. The cowboy arcs under him, trembling and mumbling words. Gabriel releases his hair and Jesse looks over his shoulder, eyes glossy and blackened by hunger. 

“Gabe,” Jesse pleads and Gabriel leans over him to reach his lips. It’s rare when they kiss, every time Jesse calls for it, Gabriel is sure to take full advantage. Their mouths move together passionately as they gasp and breathe heavily against each other.

“Is my slut close?” Jesse nods, desperately to come already. “So am I. You’ve done so well for me. You deserve a little reward.”

Jesse nods again even when Gabriel kisses him, eyes going darker, but they aren’t thinking of the same reward. “Come inside of me.” The words against Gabriel’s lips and the heat of the cowboy’s breath is enough for Gabriel to explode without a second thought or warning. Jesse feels the hot strings of come filling his hole, clogging and covering any gap left between his walls and Gabriel’s cock. He wants it to drip out of him. 

Gabriel continues to jerk his hips, trying to keep his rhythm, but his knees buckle as he empties inside of Jesse, something they hadn’t discussed before, but something Gabriel has dreamed of. He has wanted to see Jesse this way, needy, hungry, wrists bound and cum dripping out of his abused pucker. A masterpiece to Gabriel’s eyes.

The way Jesse moans tells Gabriel he comes and the way his skin prickles confirms it. Gabriel pulls away, slipping out of Jesse so easily, and grabs his pants to get the key. Once the handcuffs snap open, Gabriel puts them aside and helps Jesse to straighten up easy. There’s a small snap from the cowboy’s back but a smile on his lips when he faces Gabriel.

“That was s’good, sugar,” Jesse mumbles, looking delirious and high, before he leans to kiss the detective.

“Go to bed,” Gabriel says softly, “I’ll bring you some water and clean you up.”

“Sound good,” Jesse responds and starts walking towards the room as Gabriel collects water on a glass.

Jesse lays on Gabriel’s bed, a loopy smile on his lips as the afterglow remains on his skin. He thinks about going back to his post, it’s still fairly early in the night, he’s not used to ending his shift around midnight, but then again the amount discussed between him and Gabriel it’s enough to not need more for the night. Except the coming inside, that’s Jesse gift to himself, he has been wanting to feel Gabriel’s warm seed spill inside for a while now. It’s been years since he let a man do it and it feels special he allowed Gabriel to. Too special.

Gabriel brings him water as well as muscle pain pills in case he starts feeling sore and cleans Jesse up with a moist towel. After that he lays by Jesse’s side as he gulps down the glass. “Thanks, darlin’.”

“Thank you, Jesse,” Gabriel answers softly, eyes dreamlike on the younger man.

“Mind if I crash in here for a bit?” Jesse asks, getting more comfortable even before Gabriel answers.

Gabriel huffs as he also settles on the mattress, “Always welcomed.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the main story, but I'm planning to write scenes or short fics of certain moments in their lives.
> 
> What can you expect in those moments?  
> -McCree revealing his real name (which will be posted tomorrow or Wednesday)  
> -First date  
> -Sexy scenes  
> -Jack discovers Genji is a prostitute (maybe some moments from the main story told from Jack and Genji's POV)  
> -Jesse's father  
> -Gabe's family  
> -Fluffy moments  
> -Break up and make up and others...
> 
> Let me know if you're interested in reading more in a comment, please! And which story you're more interested in reading :)
> 
> You can also talk to me about my fics over at [my tumblr](http://hellagaymccree.tumblr.com/)


End file.
